PARALIZE
by iyagi7154
Summary: "Kyuhyun-sshi harus menjadi milikku." / "Jangan lakukan, Kyuhyunie. Ini akan menghancurkanmu." / "Sajangnim pasti menyelidiki semua tentangku. Entah apa yang ada di otak kotor Sajangnim."
1. Chapter 1

**Title : PARALIZE Chapter 1**

**Genre : Brothership, Angst, Drama **

**Rating : Fiction M (benar-benar rate M)**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, dan Siwon**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , OOC, AU, no pairing. Jika dekat berarti pairing, lebih baik dilewati saja hehehe. Mianhe**

**Summary : **"Kyuhyun-sshi harus menjadi milikku." / "Jangan lakukan, Kyuhyunie. Ini akan menghancurkanmu." / "Sajangnim pasti menyelidiki semua tentangku. Entah apa yang ada di otak kotor Sajangnim."

**.**

Keterangan:  
Sungmin 25 tahun

Donghae 23 tahun

Siwon 22 tahun

Kyuhyun 18 tahun

**.**

**PARALIZE**

_CHAPTER 1_

.

"Kyuhyun-sshi harus menjadi milikku."

Wajah Donghae memucat ketika mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Majikannya yang tampan itu tak menatapnya sedikit pun, namun sibuk mengamati magnae-nya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Kyuhyun sendiri berdiri dengan wajah tenang, meski wajahnya sempat sepucat Donghae ketika kalimat Siwon meluncur.

"Bagaimana, Kyuhyun-sshi? Kalau kau bersedia, tuntutan untuk Donghae-sshi aku batalkan. Kau harus memenuhi permintaanku."

"Itu tidak mungkin!" seru Donghae panik. "Sajangnim, aku hanya mengerjakan apa yang Anda suruh… Aku tidak melakukan hal buruk apapun!"

"Lancang sekali kau!" desis Siwon dengan dingin dan pandangan menusuk. "Sudah berbuat salah dengan mencuri, kini kau juga membuat tuduhan palsu?! Aku akan menambahkannya ke dalam laporanku nanti!"

"M…mwo?!" Donghae semakin panik. Dengan putus asa ia maju dan mencengkeram kerah baju Siwon yang sama sekali tidak menghindar. "T…tapi itu benar! Aku hanya mengerjakan apa yang Sajangnim perintahkan! Aku bisa membuktikannya!"

"Membuktikannya? Bagaimana kau membuktikannya?" Siwon tersenyum sinis. Matanya kembali terarah pada Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiri diam sedari tadi. "Kyuhyun-sshi, hanya masalah waktu hingga hyung-mu menambah pasal tuntutannya. Tindakan ini terekam oleh CCTV. Dia bisa dianggap menyerangku."

Mendengar hal itu, Donghae langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya dan melangkah mundur.

"Donghae hyung, biar aku yang mengatasi masalah ini," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara tenang. "Apa yang Sajangnim katakan itu benar. Hyung tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa Sajangnim yang menyuruhmu. Tapi Sajangnim punya bukti CCTV bahwa hyung melakukannya dan terlihat mengendap-ngendap."

"Tapi, Kyuhyunie, itu karena…"

"DIAM!" Hardikan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae berjengit di tempat. "Aku tahu dan aku mempercayaimu, hyung! Diamlah! Kau membuat ini semua semakin sulit!"

Untuk beberapa saat Donghae mengamati wajah Kyuhyun. Meski magnae-nya itu terlihat tenang, tapi ia tahu Kyuhyun sama takutnya dengan dirinya. Donghae benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang sudah lengah dan tidak menduga akan dijebak seperti ini.

Donghae kemudian berlutut di hadapan Siwon sambil menangis. Ia bahkan menyentuhkan dahinya hingga ke lantai sambil terus-menerus mengucapkan maaf. Kyuhyun terkejut dan berusaha menarik hyungnya itu, namun Donghae tetap bertahan.

"Sajangnim, ini semua kesalahanku. Apapun hukuman yang kau beri akan aku terima! Kumohon, lepaskan Kyuhyunie. Aku mohon!" Donghae terus menerus mengucapkan hal itu. Siwon memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin. Ia benar-benar bergeming.

"Aku akan pastikan kau dikurung selamanya, Donghae-sshi. Kalau pun kau keluar, aku akan pastikan kau tidak diterima bekerja di mana pun. Bukan hanya kau, nama baik kalian semua akan hancur. Kalian hanya bisa menjadi pegawai paling rendah jika ingin mencari nafkah. Jangan lupa, rumor buruk menyebar dengan cepat. Hanya masalah waktu toko bunga kalian…."

"Jangan lakukan itu!" potong Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam ke arah Siwon. "Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu! Lepaskan Donghae hyung!"

"Benarkah?" Siwon mengukir senyum lebar sehingga kedua lesung pipinya tampak. Tapi di mata Kyuhyun wajah itu bukan tampan, melainkan sangat menyebalkan. Seandainya di situasi yang berbeda, ia ingin sekali mecabik-cabik wajah itu.

"Aku akan menjadi milikmu," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Ia sudah berusaha tenang, namun hatinya benar-benar ketakutan.

"Kyuhyunie, hyung mohon, jangan lakukan itu!" Donghae kini memeluk Kyuhyun bahkan berlutut memeluk kaki magnae-nya. "Ini kesalahanku, aku yang harus menerimanya! Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu!"

Kyuhyun berlutut di samping Donghae dan memeluk hyungnya yang sudah menangis begitu keras hingga wajahnya memerah. "Hyung, saat ini kau satu-satunya harapan kami… Harapanku, harapan Sungmin hyung. Jika hyung masuk penjara dan kita tidak bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang layak, bagaimana nasib Sungmin hyung?"

Bisikan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae tersadar. Meski begitu kepalanya tetap menggeleng.

"Jebal, hyung… Sejak awal Sajangnim memang berusaha menjebak kita. Apapun yang kita lakukan, itu tidak ada hasilnya. Ia bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan kita semua, hyung… Hanya ini satu-satunya cara."

"Tapi…tapi…."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Ditepuknya wajah hyungnya itu, dan menghapus air mata yang masih terus mengalir di wajah Donghae.

"Ah! Itu bagus, aku suka namja yang smart," kata Siwon sambil sebuah map yang tadi berada di atas meja kerjanya. "Tanda tangani di sini, bahwa kamu tidak akan pernah menuntutku untuk alasan apapun karena kau melakukannya dengan dasar suka sama suka."

Kyuhyun membaca isi map yang diangsurkan. Ia tersenyum tipis sedangkan Donghae tertegun tak percaya. "Benar kan, hyung,… Sajangnim sudah mempersiapkan diri menjebak kita berdua."

"Menghadapi namja sepertimu, tentu saja aku tak boleh kalah akal." Siwon mengangsurkan sebuah pena.

Ketika Kyuhyun akan menandatanganinya, Donghae menahan tangan magnae-nya itu. "Jangan lakukan, Kyuhyunie. Ini akan menghancurkanmu. Hyung bertahan sampai saat ini demi Sungmin hyung dan kau. Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkanmu melakukannya? Apa kata Appa dan Eomma jika mereka masih hidup?"

"Appa dan Eomma akan mengerti. Mereka akan mengerti kalau kita melakukannya untuk saling melindungi, hyung."

"Aigoo, aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan drama keluarga ini! Kalau masih belum ditandatangani dalam 1 menit, aku akan melapor kepada polisi!"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal sebelum menandatangani perjanjian di dalam map. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengembalikan map itu kepada Siwon. Donghae berdiri di dekatnya dengan wajah cemas. "Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali, Sajangnim!"

Siwon tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun memarahinya. Ia selalu suka saat Kyuhyun berlaku seperti itu, tidak takut pada apapun. Ia masih ingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang membuat Siwon tidak bisa melupakan sosok Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ini benar-benar menyenangkan." Siwon memeriksa tanda tangan yang tertera, tersenyum puas ketika tanda tangan itu sesuai dengan aslinya. "Kau tidak menipuku…"

"Melihat Sajangnim menyiapkan surat sperti ini, aku tidak bodoh untuk memalsukan tanda tangan. Sajangnim pasti menyelidiki semua tentangku. Entah apa yang ada di otak kotor Sajangnim."

"Ah! Otak kotor?" Siwon tersenyum geli. "Tak ada yang berani mengataiku seperti itu sampai saat ini. Kau benar-benar namja yang menarik, Kyuhyun-sshi."

Kyuhyun dan Donghae terkejut ketika terdengar pintu terkunci, jendela-jendela besar tertutup oleh tirai yang turun, lampu putih yang berganti lampu-lampu kuning yang memendar lembut, juga alunan musik yang memenuhi ruangan besar milik CEO tampan di hadapan mereka, yang masih setia menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Acara sudah dimulai, Kyuhyun-sshi, kemarilah!" Siwon duduk di meja, merentangkan tangannya sambil tetap tersenyum lebar.

"Mwo? Saat ini juga?" Kyuhyun mundur selangkah. Donghae melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Kyuhyun, seakan berat melepaskan magnae-nya.

"Perjanjian sudah ditandatangani. Apa kau berharap aku akan sabar menunggu?" Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan mimik lucu. Tapi bagi kedua namja di hadapannya, wajah itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Aku belum mandi," tolak Kyuhyun. "Aku seharian ke kampus dan aku belum mandi."

"Ah, itu tidak masalah." Siwon mendekat, menarik lepas tangan Donghae dan mendorong namja itu hingga nyaris terjatuh. Tangannya yang lain merangkul Kyuhyun dan menariknya agar mengikuti dia hingga ke meja besarnya.

"Kyuhyunie! Andwae!" Donghae berusaha menarik Kyuhyun namun Siwon kembali mendorongnya. Donghae kembali menarik lengan sang magnae, namun kali ini Kyuhyun sendiri yang menghentak hingga lepas. "Kyuhyunie?!"

Melihat pandangan terluka Donghae, Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. "Mianhe, hyung, tolong jangan menambah rumit. Perjanjian sudah ditandatangani. Hyung tak berhak melarangnya."

Siwon mengamati mata Kyuhyun yang sedikit mengeruh ketika mendengar Donghae menarik napas panjang. Namun sedetik kemudian mata itu kembali menatapnya tajam. "Lakukan tanpa Donghae hyung. Biarkan dia keluar dari sini."

"Itu tidak akan menarik." Siwon menggeleng. Ia kembali meraih pinggang Kyuhyun sambil duduk di atas meja. Dirapatkannya tubuh Kyuhyun kepadanya sehingga Kyuhyun berusaha menjauh. Tetapi Siwon tetap mengencangkan rangkulannya, sehingga wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Brengsek!" desis Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam. Siwon justru tergelak mendengar nada itu. Kyuhyun mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya dengan menarik kepalanya ke belakang. Ia teringat Donghae yang masih berdiri di tempat, memandang mereka berdua. Kyuhyun tidak berani menoleh. Ia sangat takut saat ini. Jika ia menoleh, ia yakin ia akan berteriak meminta tolong pada hyungnya itu. Jika hal itu terjadi semua akan kacau.

"Donghae hyung, tutup matamu, jebal," kata Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh. Ia masih sibuk menghindari Siwon yang berusaha menciumnya. Siwon sendiri tampak sengaja membiarkan Kyuhyun menghindar, tertawa kecil melihat perlawanan itu. Ia bahkan membiarkan tangan Kyuhyun menutupi mulutnya. "Donghae hyung, jebal….tutup matamu."

"Kyuhyunie…"

"Kumohon, hyung, aku tak mau kau melihat semua ini… Kumohon…"

Suara Kyuhyun yang bergetar membuat Donghae ingin berteriak dan menolong magnae-nya. Tapi ia juga teringat untuk apa mereka menerima perjanjian terkutuk itu. Donghae terduduk lemas di lantai, menutup mata dan telinganya. "Hyung tidak akan melihat dan mendengar apapun, Kyuhyunie… Hyung berjanji." Donghae semakin rapat menutupi mata dan telinganya, menyusupkan kepalanya di antara lutut sambil menangis tanpa suara.

Siwon kini meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang menutupi mulutnya. "Sebenarnya aku bisa memaksa hyung-mu untuk menyaksikan semua ini, Kyuhyun-sshi. Itu jauh lebih menarik," bisik Siwon. Ia tersenyum ketika mata Kyuhyun melebar.

"Jangan lakukan itu…. Donghae hyung sangat lembut. Dia akan terluka dan hancur jika kau mendesaknya seperti itu. Kumohon… Aku takkan melawan lagi. Tapi ijinkan Donghae hyung tetap seperti itu."

Sebutir air mata yang jatuh dari mata hitam Kyuhyun membuat Siwon terkesiap. Ia menghapusnya dengan sangat hati-hati, sementara Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan tangisnya, meski bibirnya terlihat bergetar.

"Ssst….uljima… Kyuhyun-sshi yang aku kenal, bukan Kyuhyun-sshi yang seperti ini." Siwon menatap dengan sedih. "Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu. Tapi kau tidak boleh melawanku lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia pasrah ketika Siwon menariknya mendekat. Ia menutup matanya saat namja itu menelusuri wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Tangan Siwon turun menelusuri lehernya yang putih, membuat Kyuhyun harus berusaha keras menahan keinginannya mendorong namja itu menjauh.

Napas Kyuhyun tersentak ketika Siwon mulai mencium keningnya, kemudian kedua pipinya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam begitu keras sehingga kuku-kuku jarinya melukai tangannya. Ia juga menggigit bibirnya agar tak ada suara yang keluar ketika napas Siwon menerpa lehernya.

Siwon senang saat Kyuhyun tidak memberontak. Namun namja itu terkejut ketika sebutir air yang hangat mengenai wajahnya saat ia bergerak hendak mencium leher Kyuhyun. Ia menjauhkan dirinya sejenak dengan kedua tangan masih memegang bahu namja di depannya.

Kedua alisnya bertaut saat mengetahui air hangat yang menyentuhnya tadi adalah air mata Kyuhyun. Bibir Kyuhyun digigit dengan keras, kedua telapak tangannya menggenggam begitu rupa di sisi tubuhnya hingga tampak memutih. Siwon mengamati dengan seksama. Ia kini bisa melihat Kyuhyun sebenarnya gemetar, meski namja itu berusaha tampak tenang.

Walaupun heran karena tak merasakan apapun lagi kecuali cengkeraman Siwon pada bahunya, Kyuhyun tak berani membuka mata. Napasnya kembali memburu saat tangan Siwon kembali bergerak menelusuri lehernya, masuk ke dalam kerah kemejanya, menelusuri collar bonesnya.

"Kau punya collar bones yang bagus," puji Siwon dengan suara yang membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun meremang.

Takut. Kyuhyun sangat takut ketika merasa kedua tangan Siwon mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Kyuhyun tetap memejamkan mata. Semua kekuatannya ia kerahkan untuk memaksa dirinya tetap diam, meski ia benar-benar ingin berteriak dan berlari saat itu.

Saat Siwon menurunkan kemejanya hingga bahunya tersentuh udara kamar yang dingin, Kyuhyun tanpa sadar berseru tertahan. Menyadari kesalahannya, ia kembali menggigit bibirnya lebih keras.

"Akh!" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat bibirnya robek. Mulutnya mengecap rasa asin dari darah yang mengalir.

.

**PRANGGG!**

Sungmin terkejut ketika foto Kyuhyun di ruang tengah terjatuh hingga kacanya pecah berkeping-keping. Namja itu tengah menutup jendela yang meloloskan angin dingin saat foto itu terjatuh. Perlahan Sungmin menghampiri dan mulai mengumpulkan kepingan kaca. Ia tersenyum sekilas saat melihat wajah magnae-nya yang mengukir evil smirk.

"Ah, magnae nakal! Kenapa kau belum pulang dari kampus? Apa kau bermain di game center lagi?" Sungmin menuding foto Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, kehidupan mereka sangat berat. Sungmin masih berusia 10 tahun ketika kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. Donghae dan Kyuhyun baru berusia 8 tahun dan 3 tahun.

"Aku akan merawat mereka sendiri!" seru Sungmin saat itu, ketika semua keluarga meributkan dengan siapa mereka bertiga akan tinggal. Sungmin tidak suka ketika mereka berencana memisahkannya dengan kedua adiknya.

Usaha bunga milik keluarga Sungmin cukup maju. Sungmin sendiri sudah sering membantu sepulang sekolah. Setelah terjadi perdebatan keras, akhirnya mereka mengijinkan Sungmin dan adik-adiknya tetap hidup bertiga. Sejak itu Sungmin putus sekolah, sibuk mengelola toko bersama pegawai-pegawai orang tuanya. Sesekali mereka dibantu oleh pengacara pribadi sang appa, yaitu Leeteuk.

Mereka sudah menganggap Leeteuk sebagai pengganti appa. Leeteuk sendiri sering berkunjung untuk memeriksa keadaan mereka. Sungmin tumbuh menjadi pedagang bunga bertangan dingin. Semua bunga yang ia tanam tumbuh dengan bagus. Donghae melayani pelanggan dengan sikapnya yang lembut dan manis. Ia tak mau melanjutkan kuliah dengan alasan ingin membantu sang kakak.

Kyuhyun si bungsu memiliki otak yang cerdas. Ia sering mendapat beasiswa atas prestasinya. Karena itu kedua hyungnya meminta Kyuhyun tetap meneruskan sekolah setinggi mungkin, meski sang adik sempat bersikeras ikut membantu di toko bunga mereka.

"Kau bisa membuat bunga-bunga ini kering karena ketakutan, Kyuhyunie. Kau juga beberapa kali membuat pelanggan kita lari karena kata-kata pedasmu."

"Mwo?!"

Sungmin tertawa geli saat teringat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah dikatakan seperti itu. Ia mengelus foto Kyuhyun yang baru saja dibersihkan dengan penuh sayang. "Kyuhyunie, sifatmu yang seperti itu menjadi semangat buat kami. Tetaplah jadi Kyuhyun yang selalu bersemangat, uri magnae. Agh!"

Sungmin berteriak kesakitan. Ternyata di foto itu masih tersisa sekeping kecil kaca. Ujung jarinya terluka. Darah mengotori foto Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin terhenyak. Dadanya berdebar cemas. Sebuah perasaan tidak enak merayapi hatinya. Ia melihat jam dinding dan menautkan alis. Tak pernah Kyuhyun pulang selarut ini tanpa kabar. Namja itu kembali menatap foto magnae-nya, berusaha membersihkan darah yang terlanjur mengotori foto itu.

"Kyuhyunie, gwenchana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin memeluk foto itu sambil berdoa untuk keselamatan Kyuhyun. Ia berharap Donghae segera pulang dari tempat kerjanya yang baru sehingga bisa membantunya mencari sang magnae.

.

.

Aigoo, kenapa ide ini melintas? wkwkwkw

Author sedang error? Bisa jadi.

Tapi untuk yang mengharapkan NC, hmmm….sepertinya tidak ada,

Jadi tolong jangan berharap hal itu hehehe

Tapi ini tetap rate M

Jadi yang belum cukup umur atau tidak menyentuh rate M sebaiknya jangan membacanya  
FF ini akan dilanjut saat RS selesai, berdampingan dengan penyelesaian Don't Don

Setuju dilanjut? Kalau setuju tinggalkan review, arra?

Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : PARALIZE Chapter 2**

**Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Angst, Drama **

**Rating : Fiction M (benar-benar rate M)**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, dan Siwon**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

Warning : Typos, Geje , OOC, AU, No pairing, No NC.

"Jika dekat berarti pairing, lebih baik dilewati saja hehehe. Mianhe"

**Summary : **"Kita pulang, hyung." / "HYUNG TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" / "Pain pain go away… Pain pain go away…" / "Kau akan berharap tak pernah lahir agar tidak merasakannya!"

**.**

"Kyuhyunie, gwenchana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin memeluk foto itu sambil berdoa untuk keselamatan Kyuhyun. Ia berharap Donghae segera pulang dari tempat kerjanya yang baru sehingga bisa membantunya mencari sang magnae.

**.**

**.**

**PARALIZE**

_CHAPTER 2_

.

"Annyeong!"

Wajah Sungmin langsung cerah saat kedua dongsaeng-nya muncul. "Deuro osipsiyo (selamat datang)," sambut Sungmin. Namun senyumnya menghilang saat melihat bibir Kyuhyun yang terluka. Setelah menyapanya, sang magnae langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa berkata apapun. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, meletakkan tasnya sembarangan, dan berteriak meminta minuman ini atau makanan itu.

Sungmin hendak bertanya mengapa keduanya bisa pulang bersamaan, tapi kembali urung saat melihat wajah Donghae. Dongsaeng-nya itu seperti habis menangis, wajahnya sangat muram, dan masuk ke kamar tanpa bicara apapun, sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-ah, kau bertemu Kyuhyunie di jalan?" tanya Sungmin sambil ikut masuk ke dalam kamar. Donghae tidak menjawab, hanya menelungkupkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dengan muka terbenam di dalam bantal. Sungmin mengelus kepala dongsaeng-nya saat melihat bahu namja itu berguncang.

"Waeyo, Donghae-ah…? Kau tidak ingin bercerita pada hyung-mu ini?"

Donghae menggeleng. Pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian di tempat kerjanya tadi. Namja itu baru berani membuka matanya ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangan yang menutupi telinganya. Saat ia memandang dengan cemas, wajah Kyuhyun sangat pucat, matanya seperti habis menangis, dan bibirnya sedikit robek dengan darah yang mulai mengering. Kemeja Kyuhyun pun tampak dikancing dengan tergesa-gesa. Donghae hanya bisa tercekat melihat hal itu.

"Kita pulang, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan menariknya bangun.

Donghae tidak berani bertanya apapun sepanjang jalan. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah magnae-nya, namun ia tak sanggup mengamati dengan seksama. Ia ingin berteriak dan menangis, namun hal itu akan membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia tak ingin hari Kyuhyun bertambah buruk karena tindakannya yang sembarangan.

_Kalaupun ada yang ingin menangis, itu adalah Kyuhyunie. Aku tidak bisa melindunginya… Entah apa yang ia alami tadi…_

Donghae kembali terisak, membuat Sungmin mengelus punggungnya dengan cemas. "Waeyo, Donghae-ah?"

"Hyung, aku lapar." Kyuhyun muncul di pintu. Sungmin menoleh begitu pula Donghae. Saat mata Donghae bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun, magnae-nya seakan berkata agar ia tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat Sungmin cemas.

"Aku juga lapar," kata Donghae lirih. Mencoba memperbaiki emosinya.

"Ah! Mari kita makan!" seru Sungmin gembira. Ia bergegas mengeluarkan lauk dan sayur yang sudah ia masak. Ia juga menyendokkan nasi panas ke tiap mangkuk. "Donghae-ah, Kyuhyunie, kalian harus makan yang banyak, arra?"

Meski Kyuhyun berusaha seperti biasa, namun ia tidak berkeinginan untuk makan. Kyuhyun hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa berselera. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah. Ia tak bisa menelan makanan itu sedikit pun.

"Hyung, aku mau mandi saja, aku sudah kenyang."

"Kenyang?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia terus melangkah ke kamar mandi. Sungmin menatap Donghae yang tampak susah payah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kalian berdua aneh sekali."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu, hyung. Mungkin Kyuhyunie lelah. Aku sendiri masih sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan pekerjaan baruku…."

Sungmin menghela napas mendengar kata-kata Donghae.

"Jika kau tidak suka di sana, kembalilah bekerja di toko. Meski gajinya sangat tinggi, jika kau seperti ini, hyung sungguh cemas."

"Sungmin hyung jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku ini lebih kuat dari yang hyung pikir." Donghae mencoba tersenyum. "Hyung, jika aku menerima gaji, hyung harus berobat, arra?"

"Hyung baik-baik saja. Pakailah uang gajimu untuk kebutuhanmu, Donghae-ah."

"HYUNG TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

Sungmin terkejut ketika Donghae berteriak sangat keras. Donghae sendiri terkejut, namun perasaannya saat ini tidak bisa dikendalikannya lagi. Jika tidak mengingat Sungmin, ia tak akan takut masuk penjara. Ia tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengalami hal buruk seperti hari ini. Mereka berdua melakukannya untuk hyung yang sangat mereka sayangi, yang selama ini mengorbankan semua untuk dongsaeng-nya. Karena itu Donghae sangat marah ketika Sungmin mengesampingkan dirinya lagi.

"Mianhe, hyung… Sungmin hyung sudah banyak berbuat untuk kami. Ijinkan aku membalasnya. Jebal…. Kami tak ingin kehilangan hyung."

Sungmin mau tak mau menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, hyung akan melakukan apa yang kalian inginkan. Tapi berjanjilah, hal ini tak boleh menyulitkanmu, arra? Niat kalian saja sudah membuat hyung senang."

Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia hanya membalas pertanyaan Sungmin dengan senyuman.

.

Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam kamar mandi, perlahan membuka pakaiannya satu persatu. Namun ketika ia teringat akan yang ia alami tadi, namja itu membasuh wajahnya keras-keras, namun perlakuan Siwon masih terasa di sana. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun terus menerus membasuh mukanya dan tubuhnya yang disentuh Siwon, namun tak juga menghilangkan perasaan terluka di hatinya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya terduduk di lantai kamar mandi sambil menangis, berharap isakannya tertutup derunya air yang memancar dari shower. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya dengan perasaan kotor, berkali-kali membasuh keningnya, pipinya, leher dan bahunya, namun ia tetap merasa kotor.

"Pabo! Kenapa kau menggigit bibirmu seperti itu?!" Siwon menghardiknya tadi, lalu bermaksud menghapus darah itu dengan kecupannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar ketakutan hingga saat itu ia tak bisa menahan isakannya, dan jatuh berlutut di hadapan Siwon.

"Uljima…. Uljima…" Bukan marah seperti perkiraannya, Siwon justru memeluk Kyuhyun, mengelus kepalanya, berusaha menenangkannya yang menangis dengan usapan di punggungnya. "Jangan takut begitu, aku tak akan memaksamu, arra? Kita pelan-pelan saja. Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Uljima, Kyuhyunie…. Uljima…"

Hal itu terus berlangsung hingga Kyuhyun merasa tenang dan Siwon mengijinkannya kembali ke rumah bersama Donghae. Perasaan Kyuhyun yang masih kacau, membuatnya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ia tahu Donghae beberapa kali meliriknya dengan cemas, namun Kyuhyun tidak sanggup bercerita apapun. Ia sendiri belum tahu bagaimana menghadapi hari-harinya besok. Kalau saja tidak ingat akan Sungmin dan Donghae, Kyuhyun ingin lari dan bersembunyi sejauh mungkin.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan.

"Sebentar, hyung… Aku sebentar lagi selesai."

Setelah berpakaian dan memastikan wajahnya tidak tampak habis menangis, Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Ia disambut oleh Donghae yang sejak tadi menunggunya. Hyung-nya itu mengangsurkan sebuah amplop tebal kepada Kyuhyun setelah memastikan Sungmin sibuk di dapur.

"Apa ini, hyung?"

"Ini semua tabunganku saat bekerja di toko bunga. Aku menabung agar suatu saat aku bisa meneruskan kuliah. Ambillah, Kyuhyunie, dan pergilah sejauh mungkin dari Sajangnim. Setelah aman, kabari aku. Aku akan mengirimimu uang setiap bulan untuk kehidupanmu."

"Hyung! Ini semua hasil kerja kerasmu… Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Kyuhyunie, jebal, hyung tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini lagi. Lebih baik hyung masuk penj…umph?!"

Kyuhyun menutup mulut Donghae, dan berbisik di telinganya. "Sudah terlambat, hyung… Yang hilang tidak bisa kembali lagi."

Donghae berbalik dengan mimik kaget. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesal telah berbohong saat melihat Donghae menangis dan memeluknya sangat erat. "Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe, Kyuhyunie. Aigoo….aku akan menebusnya seumur hidup. Hyung akan bekerja keras dan membahagiakanmu. Hyung berjanji."

Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Di satu sisi ia merasa bersalah telah membohongi hyung-nya yang polos itu, tapi di sisi lain, ini satu-satunya cara agar Donghae tidak bersikeras melakukan hal-hal lainnya yang memperumit keadaan. Kabur dari Siwon hanya membuat masalah semakin besar. Ia yakin, dengan uang dan kekuasaan yang Siwon miliki, mencarinya yang bermodal uang pas-pasan bukanlah hal sulit. Apalagi masih ada Sungmin dan Donghae. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan Siwon terhadap kedua hyung-nya.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, tidak menyadari Sungmin berdiri di dekat pembatas ruang dengan kening berkerut. Namja itu tidak tahu apa yang kedua dongsaeng-nya bicarakan dan tutupi darinya. Tapi ia tahu itu masalah yang serius.

.

"_Besok, kau harus ada di sini saat makan siang, arra? Jangan sampai terlambat atau aku akan mengajukan gugatanku kepada hyung-mu. Ini nomor telepon pribadiku. Kau harus mengabari jika sudah sampai. Dengan demikian aku bisa bersiap-siap menyambutmu."_

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk bantalnya erat-erat ketika teringat kata-kata Siwon tadi siang. Ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Pikiran dan perasaannya sangat kalut. Kyuhyun menangis tanpa sadar saat melihat jam terus bergerak maju, tidak mengikuti permintaannya agar waktu berhenti.

"Kyuhyunie, kau belum tidur?"

Suara Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Dia langsung menghapus air matanya dan berpura-pura memejamkan matanya. Ketika Sungmin masuk, ia bersikap seakan sudah tertidur. Kyuhyun tidak bergerak ketika Sungmin duduk di sisi kasur dan membelai rambutnya, menyentuh bibirnya yang luka.

"Apa kau habis berkelahi? Aigoo, terakhir kau pulang dengan luka parah akibat berkelahi, hyung terpaksa membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kau menangis minta ampun dan berjanji tak berkelahi lagi. Kau bilang ongkos rumah sakit begitu besar sehingga takut aku harus menjual PSP kesayanganmu. Kenapa kau sekarang berkelahi?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, tak tahan mendengar nada kecewa dalam suara Sungmin. Ia juga khawatir PSP kesayangannya akan Sungmin hyung sita. Hyungnya yang manis itu sangat keras soal disiplin.

"Aku tidak berkelahi, hyung, aku terjatuh dan tanpa sengaja bibirku tergigit. Coba hyung perhatikan…pas sekali kan?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan lukanya yang berbentuk gigi.

"Ya! Kau pura-pura tidur, Kyuhyunie?!" tegur Sungmin kesal. "Ah, tapi benar juga, itu bekas gigi. Syukurlah, hyung pik…."

Sungmin terkejut ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat dan menangis.

"Kyuhyunie, gwenchana? Apakah bibirmu sakit?"

"Sakit… sakit sekali, Sungmin hyung." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin semakin erat dan terisak. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia sangat takut menghadapi nasibnya besok.

"Aigoo, Kyuhyunie, kau manja sekali." Sungmin tertawa kecil dan balas memeluk Kyuhyun. "Pain pain go away… Pain pain go away…"

Kyuhyun semakin terisak saat Sungmin menyanyikan lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan eomma mereka saat anaknya jatuh dan menangis. Kyuhyun tidak mengingat wajah dan kenangan tentang orang tua mereka. Tapi hyungnya selalu menyanyikan lagu itu saat ia menangis.  
Sungmin benar-benar bingung menghadapi sikap Kyuhyun. Namun ia tak berani bertanya apa-apa. Ia hanya memeluk, membisikkan kata-kata manis hingga dongsaeng-nya tertidur di pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Kyuhyunie? Besok hyung akan mencari tahu. Jangan menanggung kesusahanmu seorang diri. Hyung akan melindungmu, arra?" Sungmin menyelimuti Kyuhyun, mencium kening dan pipi dongsaeng-nya seperti yang ia lakukan sejak Kyuhyun kecil. Ia tidak sadar Kyuhyun merasa tenang dengan apa yang Sungmin lakukan, seakan hal itu menghapus kenangan buruk yang dialaminya hari itu. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum di dalam tidurnya.

"Jjaljayo, magnae," bisik Sungmin sebelum mematikan lampu dan meninggalkan kamar. Ia merasa puas melihat senyum Kyuhyun.

.

.

Tak ada berita buruk apapun yang didapat Sungmin saat berkeliaran di kampus Kyuhyun. Ia senang melihat sang adik meraih nilai bagus yang menjamin berlangsungnya beasiswanya. Hubungan Kyuhyun dengan teman-temannya juga baik. Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk menjenguk Donghae di tempat kerjanya, menyesuaikan dengan jam makan siang. Namun ia tiba satu jam sebelum waktunya.

"Saya hanya ingin bertemu nae dongsaeng. Bisakah?" tanya Sungmin kepada resepsionis. Seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri di dekat situ sambil memeriksa dokumen.

"Mianhe, peraturan di kantor ini tidak memperbolehkan selain karyawan masuk."

"Oh begitu?" Sungmin tersenyum maklum. "Tolong sampaikan kepada Donghae-sshi bahwa hyungnya menunggu di sini."

"Hyung? Anda hyung-nya Ky…eh, maksudku… Donghae-sshi?" Namja tampan tadi mendekat dengan wajah cerah. Ia mengulurkan tangan kepada Sungmin yang berdiri termangu. "Perkenalkan, saya teman Donghae-sshi. Dia sedang mengantar dokumen ke kantor klien kami. Kita ke ruanganku saja sambil menunggu."

Namja itu beralih kepada resepsionis. "Beritahu Donghae sshi, makan siang nanti datang ke ruangan saya. Hyung-nya menunggu di sana."

"Baik, Sajangnim."

Ucapan sang resepsionis membuat Sungmin termangu. Ia sadar namja itu bukan teman Donghae melainkan atasan tertinggi di perusahaan besar itu. Dugaan Sungmin diperkuat dengan ruangan kantor namja itu yang sangat mewah dan besar, terpisah dari karyawan lainnya. Plat emas bertuliskan nama dan posisi namja itu membuat Sungmin sedikit kikuk.

"Mianhamnida, saya sudah lancang," kata Sungmin sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan sungkan. Duduklah." Namja itu menunjuk ke bangku yang berhadapan dengan kursi besarnya. "Siwon imnida. Siapa nama Anda?"

"Sungmin imnida." Sungmin tersenyum.

Seorang yeoja masuk dan Siwon memesan untuk membawakan mereka minuman dingin. Ketika yeoja itu pergi, Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Nae abeoji pemiliknya, saya menjabat sebagai CEO di sini."

Sungmin mengangguk dengan penjelasan Siwon. Kini ia mengerti mengapa namja semuda Siwon bisa menduduki jabatan tersebut. Namun ia juga yakin bahwa Siwon pengelola usaha yang baik. Ia tampak sangat kompeten ketika mengatur staff-nya lewat telepon, tampak tenang saat mengambil keputusan. Diam-diam Sungmin kagum dengan namja itu.

Sesekali mereka berbincang tentang toko bunga Sungmin sambil menunggu Donghae tiba. Sebuah telepon membuat Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"Kau benar-benar tepat waktu. Tolong belikan aku dua gelas kopi di cafe depan sana. Espresso 1 dan…"

"Vanilla Latte," jawab Sungmin saat Siwon melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

"Ah, dan Vanilla Latte 1. Beli juga 1 untukmu apapun yang kau suka. Belikan juga beberapa cake di sana." Siwon membelalakkan matanya dengan mimik lucu, membuat Sungmin menautkan alisnya. Sejak tadi Siwon selalu menampakkan wajah tenang.

_Mungkin itu temannya… Telepon itu berbeda dengan yang untuk karyawan tadi…_

"Mwo? Kau tidak punya uang? Café itu mahal katamu?" Siwon tertawa ringan. "Dasar namja miskin. Bilang ke pemiliknya kalau aku yang menyuruhmu. Dia boleh meneleponku jika tak percaya. Ne, setelah dia bilang boleh, pesankan semua yang aku katakan tadi. Jangan lupa, kau juga harus membeli untuk dirimu, arra? Kau terlalu kurus."

Terdengar suara-suara kecaman dari seberang sana yang membuat Siwon tergelak. Wajahnya masih tampak cerah saat menutup telepon. "Dia asisten baruku. Sungmin sshi pasti mengenalnya."

"Oh ya?" Sungmin mencoba mengira siapa yang Siwon maksud.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu terbuka.

"Bisa-bisanya Sajangnim menyuruhku membawa sebanyak ini! Merepotkan!"

Kata-kata dan suara ketus itu membuat Sungmin bangkit berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia sama terkejutnya dengan pemilik suara itu. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hanya terdiam. Siwon tersenyum memperhatikan reaksi keduanya, berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, dan mengambil sebagian bawaan namja itu.

"Sungmin sshi, Kyuhyun sshi menjadi asistenku sejak kemarin."

Ia mengangsurkan Vanilla Latte dan sekotak donut ke meja di hadapan Sungmin. Ia sendiri sibuk meniup espresso panasnya. Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menghampiri mereka, membuka sekotak cake dan menikmati es frappucinno miliknya.

"Kyuhyunie, kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Sungmin setelah mengangguk meminta maaf kepada Siwon atas ketertegunannya tadi.

Kyuhyun yang selama masa jeda berpikir keras, mengukir senyumnya. "Aku selesai kuliah, hyung. Di saat jam makan siang jika kuliahku kosong, aku menjadi asisten di sini. Aku baru mulai kemarin."

"Kyuh…."

"Ah, mengenai Sajangnim…" Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Siwon. "Dia orang yang sangat baik, hyung. Hanya menjadi asistennya, aku dibayar sangat tinggi. Dan sajangnim akan membayarnya sebulan di muka. Dia menjanjikan uang itu hari ini. Jumlahnya…."

Sungmin maupun Siwon tersedak saat Kyuhyun menyebutkan sebuah jumlah yang sangat tinggi. Sungmin yang terbiasa mengurus kedua dongsaengnya, bergegas mengeluarkan tissue dan membantu Siwon yang masih terbatuk-batuk. Ia memukul punggung Siwon pelan hingga batuknya mereda. Siwon menerima tissue yang diulurkan Sungmin dan menghapus noda kopi dari wajah dan kemejanya.

Saat Siwon menatap ke arahnya, Kyuhyun mengukir sebuah senyum yang sangat manis.

"Apakah Sajangnim mengingkari janji sendiri?"

Kyuhyun beralih ke arah Sungmin, mengerucutkan mulutnya. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, meski Sungmin tahu itu kebiasaan Kyuhyun saat pura-pura agar keinginannya dikabulkan. Tapi Sungmin yakin Siwon tidak mengetahuinya.

"Hyung, aku tertipu… Padahal aku sudah senang bisa memberikanmu uang sebanyak itu hari ini…."

Sungmin yang masih setengah tak percaya, memandang magnae-nya yang menekuk wajah dan menoleh ke arah Siwon yang meringis sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Mianhe, aku tak bermaksud ingkar. Akan aku siapkan sebentar."

Kali ini Kyuhyun ikut tertegun bersama Sungmin. Ia tak percaya Siwon akan mengikuti kebohongannya. Siwon menelepon salah satu staff-nya, dan dalam 10 menit sebuah koper berisi uang yang disebutkan Kyuhyun dibuka di hadapan mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis sambil sesekali memandang Siwon dengan pandagan tak percaya. Namja yang membuatnya bermimpi buruk itu mengobrol dengan Sungmin. Donghae belum bisa kembali dari tugasnya di luar, sehingga mereka berada di sana menunggu Donghae tiba.

"Apakah di sini ada kamar kecil?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ah, tentu saja." Siwon bergegas berdiri dan membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin, sebelum Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya menyebutkan bahwa di ruangan itu juga tersedia kamar mandi untuk Siwon. "Silahkan, staff-ku akan mengantar Anda."

Siwon menikmati ekspresi pucat di wajah Kyuhyun saat Sungmin keluar dan Siwon menutup pintu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Siwon mendesak Kyuhyun hingga menempel pada dinding. Ia menekan Kyuhyun dengan tubuhnya dan kedua lengannya berada di sisi kepala namja itu, membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa bergerak ke mana pun.

"Beraninya kau memerasku, Kyuhyun sshi… Seharusnya aku tak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun untuk mendapatkanmu. Kau tak mau membuat Donghae hyung-mu masuk penjara, bukan?"

"Sajangnim bisa menolaknya di awal. Apa sajangnim akan mengambil kembali uang tadi?" Kyuhyun memandang dengan berani meski suaranya sedikit gemetar akibat salah satu tangan Siwon mulai memegang lehernya.

"Aku menyukai permainanmu… Anggap saja aku ingin memberi sedikit hadiah untukmu, sebelum kau memberi yang aku inginkan hari ini. Kau tidak akan mengelak bukan?"

Mata Kyuhyun menyiratkan rasa takut, namun ia berusaha menormalkan wajahnya kembali. Siwon sangat menikmati ekspresi tersebut.

"Aku menyesal bertemu denganmu hari itu, Sajangnim…."

Wajah Siwon berubah saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Namja itu menahan napas, rahangnya mengeras, matanya memandang meminta kepastian. Ketika Kyuhyun tampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, mendadak hatinya terasa sakit. Apa yang menurutnya hari paling membahagiakan, bagi Kyuhyun justru merupakan penyesalan. Dengan geram ia menampar wajah Kyuhyun.

"Beraninya kau berkata begitu?!" Siwon mendesis dengan mata menyalang. "Aku akan membuatmu benar-benar menyesal sesuai yang kau katakan, Kyuhyun sshi! Kau akan tahu apa itu rasanya sebuah penyesalan! Kau akan berharap tak pernah lahir agar tidak merasakannya!"

"Oh ya?!" Kyuhyun memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit oleh tamparan Siwon. Matanya sama sekali tidak meredup kali ini. Ia justru memandang namja di hadapannya dengan tekad paling keras yang ia miliki. "Sejak kemarin, aku sudah berada di level terbawah yang bisa aku bayangkan dalam hidupku. Aku ragu kau bisa menjatuhkanku lebih lagi dari ini, Sajangnim."

"Kau menantangku?!"

"Sajangnim tahu seperti apa aku yang sesungguhnya. Aku sudah melakukan kebodohan terbesar dengan menolong orang yang akan membuatku mati meski nyawaku masih berada di dalam tubuhku!" Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. "Seharusnya hari itu aku membiarkan Anda mati, atau hari itu Anda yang membiarkanku mati. Bukankah aku layak menyesali hari pertemuan kita, Sajangnim?"

.

**TBC**

Gomawo buat reader yang sudah mereview di chapter 1 kemarin  
Sebenarnya nanti mau melanjutkannya,

tapi karena banyak kesalah-pahaman di chapter 1 maka chapter 2 saya buat.

Kalau boleh, saya ingin meminta reader membaca ff ini dengan pikiran terbuka

jangan meng-couple siapapun di ff ini tanpa kejadian itu sudah terjadi.

Jujur saya cukup sedih karena terpaksa men-spoiler dengan mengatakan ff ini 'no pair'

Apa yang ingin saya olah jadi sebuah cerita kandas sebelum dimulai.

Ch2 ini mengalami perombakan cukup besar dari yang saya rencanakan semula.

Karena itu saya ingin masukan dari reader sekali lagi,

apakah ff ini cukup menarik untuk dilanjut atau tidak…

(tentunya setelah RS atau saat saya mentok di RS)

Kamsahamnida

.

.

Jawaban review chapter 1

wk forever 7/22/13 . chapter 1

Ne

Guest 7/22/13 . chapter 1

Bagaimana chingu bisa kecewa? Apakah itu warning tidak terbaca? No Yaoi!

Guest 7/22/13 . chapter 1

Warning sudah jelas

bella 7/22/13 . chapter 1

Gomawo buat revieenya hehehe

Jmhyewon 7/22/13 . chapter 1

RS diusahakan dalam 14 hari ke depan

baboddang 7/22/13 . chapter 1

Gomawo RS38 dalam pembuatan moga2 14 hari lagi kelar

Lanz Mickey 7/22/13 . chapter 1

Kan ooc hehehe

fanfic just fanfic

Diamond 7/22/13 . chapter 1

Bukan wonkyu meski Siwon dan Kyuhyun jadi tokohnya juga

Rhea cho 7/22/13 . chapter 1

Ne

7/22/13 . chapter 1

Gomawo

Guest 7/22/13 . chapter 1

Pasti akan ada akhirnya, aku jamin, meski waktu tidak ditentukan

siskasparkyu0 7/22/13 . chapter 1

Bukan yaoi meski ceritanya begitu

ekaoktavianysparkyu 7/22/13 . chapter 1

Soal NC kayaknya nggak ada, tapi kalu nyerempet mungkin kkkk

winda 7/22/13 . chapter 1

Ide digodok ulang

Park Sang Kyung 7/22/13 . chapter 1

RS38 dalam pengerjaan

NC tak ada adegannya kkkk

BlueAir02 7/22/13 . chapter 1

Omo! Itu Kyu di apain sama Siwon?

Salahnya Donghae ada sangkut pautnya dengan Siwon, selain itu karena spoiler tak akan dijawab. Mianhe hehehe

Tempat kerja baru Donghae itu di perusahaannya Siwon? Yup

Tak ada pair dalam artian couple. Gomawo buat semangatnya

Ayu WonKyu 7/22/13 . chapter 1

RS direncanakan tamat… aku berharap nggak sampai 45, tapi belum tentu 45

vha chandra 7/22/13 . chapter 1

RS dalam pengerjaan. Stress RS jadi bikin yang lain kkkk

I was a Dreamer 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Wah, tak ada perebutan tapi tak tahu juga hehehe

anyuen 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Soal itu kita lihat nanti, tapi masukan diterima hehehe

dulunyasisusi 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Ne

Micky Sona 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Memang belum diceritakan, dibiarkan terbuka depan dan belakang

qtalitazahra 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Tidak wonkyu, mianhe, sesuai genre yang tertulis

aku malah nggak tahu mana yang OP mana yang CP , Nggak ngikutin pairing soalnya

SarangKyuSJ 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Aku suka mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda, dengan batasan-batasan yang aku buat tentunya (*smirk)

Nakahara Grill 7/21/13 . chapter 1

slave – master? bisa jadi. Kita lihat saja. Tapi posisinya memang seperti itu di ch 1

gyuchan 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Penasaran itu kudu kkk

epildedo 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Mianhe aku tak tahu apa itu OP dan CP

increst itu apa? (*cengo mode on)

Ini jujur, saya benar2 nggak tahu karena saya bukan pengikut pairing

Another Girl in Another Place 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Lho, emangnya kalau brothership nggak boleh ada Siwon? (*aku jadi bingung nih)

Berharap tidak dilarang, itu hak masing –masing

Genrenya bisa dibaca hehehe

wonkyu tidak tapi kalau main cast Siwon dan Kyuhyun mungkin saja. Tapi ka nada yang lain-lain juga? Jangan membatasi imajinasi, ikuti saja dulu kalau suka, jika tidak tak apa hehehe

Gomawo buat hwaiting-nya

siwonkyu 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Berharap boleh, tetapi sepertinya tidak kok hehehe Mianhe

Nierin 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Reader bingung berlanjut. Mian, author memang usil kkkk

MissBabyKyu 7/21/13 . chapter 1

No NC seperti di warning

dan bukan wonkyu hehehe

Dekat akalu bukan couple mneurutku tidak bisa dianggap wonkyu

Gomawo reviewnya

anastasya regiana 7/21/13 . chapter 1

DD dan P serta KKHM murni gaya penulisanku

Jiah, aku ingin menantang diri sendiri dengan berbagai tipe cerita, kan biar nggak bosen hehehe

Berkembang jauh lebih bagus, minimal untuk membuat cerita yang lainnya juga lebih baik lagi

Gomawo sudah mereview

Elfishy 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Adegannya memang wow kkkk (*dilempar bantal ama reader)

Tetap kok jalurnya

SunakumaKYUMIN 7/21/13 . chapter 1

bukan wonkyu dan bukan kyumin, nikmati saja ff ini sebagai sebuah cerita hehehe

3PLEsome 7/21/13 . chapter 1

ne

kyutket88 7/21/13 . chapter 1

DD yang action, ini mungkin drama

Septia princess prosecutor 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Bukan wonkyu dan aku bukan shipper

1013wonkyu 7/21/13 . chapter 1

"Gue suka gaya lo (?)" meski ini kalimat meragukan aku senang hehehe kesannya keren gitu (narsis kumat)

Mianhe, tapi ini bukan wonkyu, nikmati saja dengan pikiran bebas kkkk

FujoFuji 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Ne kita lihat nanti

poppokyu 7/21/13 . chapter 1

RS38 seperempat sudah jalan

aninkyuelf 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Aku tidak memberi harapan palsu dan harapan apapun hehehe

Nikmatilah ff ini lepas dari shipper yang ada untuk sementara waktu… sama seperti saat kita membaca cerita yang lain dengan pikiran terbuka dan tanpa praduga apapun, sehingga banyak hal menarik yang bisa kita simak., kalau tidak, begitu ada adegan dengan member yang tidak kita sukai, itu akan mempengaruhi penilaian terhadap cerita. Gomawo hehehe

riekyumidwife 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Lho DD juga rate M lho…karena akan banyak adegan kekerasan di sana

shounen ai itu apa ya? bisa tolong jelaskan?

ChoHuiChan 7/21/13 . chapter 1

no pairing. kita harus belajar membaca sebuah cerita dengan pemikiran terbuka. Jangan karena ada member2 tertentu langsung dikaitkan dengan pairing. Iya kan? Nikmati saja ini sebagai ff biasa. Kalau tidak bisa, tutup saja hehehe

Dua cowok jalan bersama bisa dianggap pacaran oleh yang sering berpikir yaoi. Tapi nae njch punya 6 teman laki-laki yang tinggal serumah dan mereka sangat akrab seperti kakak dan adik. kini kami semua sudah berumah tangga dan tetap akrab…. sebenarnya itu masalah kebiasaan dan pola pikir saja

Tenang saja, aku tak anggap ini bash, hehehe

Aku bukan penganut shipper. Aku melihat mereka semua sebagai teman dekat yang sudah menyerupai saudara. Hanya itu.

Gomawo sudah mengikuti RS hehehe

Guest 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Gomawo chingu

7/21/13 . chapter 1

Memang banyak kasus terbuka, sesuai gaya penulisanku yang asli kkkk

Chlie hanariunnse 7/21/13 . chapter 1

no shipper

Bisa nggak kita baca ini just story? jangan dibatasi oleh pemeran, ganti aja Siwon dan Sungminnya dengan Heechul dan Hankyung hehehe. Mianhe, pendugaan di awal membuat story ini ter-spoiler sebelum waktunya…apa yang saya ingin tulis sebagai kejutan akhirnya tidak jadi…ini sangat…apa ya namanya? membuat seorang penulis ff seperti dirantai untuk menggunakan member tertentu dan kisah tertentu

Tolong baca ini seperti membaca yang lain, saya tak akan menipu kalian dari segi genre atau warning. Tapi kalau ini ff di anggap wonkyu ataupun shipper lainnya, memang sebaiknya dilewati saja….

7/21/13 . chapter 1

aku berharap bisa memasukkan ff ini kea rah angst…salah satu kelemahanku yang susah menulis angst

heeeHyun 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Iya, itu typo. Gomawo sudah memberitahu

RS mentok, DD sayang dianggap sampingan, akhirnya kepikiran genre ini kkkk

BL maybe, tapi apakah BL ini jadi kan belum tahu. yang jelas no yaoi dan no nc. Ada yang bilang yaoi dan bl sama. mungkin itu benar. tapi buatku sendiri yaoit itu sudah dalam banget, beda ama bl…tapi ya itu sih hanya buatku belum tentu berlaku umum kkk

anggap saja Siwon 'berbeda'

YouraUkeKyu 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Ne

ratnasparkyu 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Gomawo

Sei 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Halo, lama tak baca review chingu kkk

Bisa dibilang ini menantang diri sendiri meski ada batasan yang tak akan aku lewati. Cukup lumayan kan adegannya? Aku nunggu komentar jujur nih kkkk

hint shounen ai atau yaoi itu apa ya?

Itu dia, aku mau coba nulis angst meski nggak yakin bisa…tapi tak ada salahnay mencoba kan?

drama jepang dan korea aja aku cuma nonton full house dan hotelier kkkk

habis rata2 sedih, aku lebih suka action barat

Aku senang sekali dengan 'siwon Kelewatan', 'hae polos menjerumuskan', teuki numpang lewat,…istilah yang chingu pakai sangat menarik hehehe

itu dari pengalaman pribadi aja kkk

klise, tapi karena ff ini pengobat stress akibat mentoknya feel RS38, jadi aku bikin agak seadanya

Memang sengaja digantung awal dan akhir kkkk

Terima kasih sudah memberikan komentar, semoga CH2 akan memberi komentar lagi…terus terang, aku sempat berpikir akan lanjut atau tidak karena terpaksa spoiler ini ff no pairing hiks

rikha-chan 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Yup, licik sekali (setuju bangeeeeeeeeeeeet)

ShinJoo24 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Ne, brothership...

Guest 7/21/13 . chapter 1

kkk, tantangan terhadap diri sendiri

Angela Han 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Kita lihat saja nanti kkkk

semoga RS cepat selesai kkkk

Blackyuline 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Hmm, banyak yg nulis unsur Shoneun-ai, dan yaoi …apa tuh?

Kenapa harus roti? kkkk

Kan biar nggak lupa idenya, chingu

Aku akan bikin ch 1 jika ide itu menurutku cukup aneh, lain dan menarik, setidaknya buat gaya penulisanku berbeda….

7/21/13 . chapter 1

Baca yang teliti dong, Sungmin lebih dulu melindungi adik2nya meski baru 10 tahun…. Donghae tidak kuliah agar membantu Sungmin… Kyuhyun yang paling akhir melakukan hal itu… jadi itu wajar, bukan sok super hero

ica 7/21/13 . chapter 1

no shipper, mianhe hehehe

Maknaelovers 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Jiah kkkkk

chibyka 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Tahun depan kkkkk

Jiah, hot itu kudu dong… kalau nangguing ya repot. Tapi no NC

Flowzy 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Kata nae njch, aku orang yang complicated…dan aku menyukai istilah itu kkk

Aku suka mencoba hal baru, ff ini salah satunya

Sekedar info, KKHM itu pertama kalinya aku bikin brothership lho….biasanya action. Jadi bisa dibilang FS itu adalah tantangan buatku yang berbuah RS yang sudah jauh lebih baik penulisannya. Kini aku membuka jalur baru dengan Paralize. DD justru genre yang biasa aku buat. Tapi no nc…..

cupcake 7/21/13 . chapter 1

angin topan kkkk

wah, bagus tuh setuju…tapi jangan beneran kkkk

Cho Ai Lyn 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Gomawo buat reviewnya kkk

Syukurlah umur sudah cukup

7/21/13 . chapter 1

Aku suka membuat orang menahan napas (*evil smirk) asal jangan kelamaan

Zea Wonkyuna 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Umurnya cuma selisih 4 tahun ama Kyuhyun di ff ini…kok jadi ajussi ? kkkk

skittlescinth 7/21/13 . chapter 1

No pairing

elennaspr 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Gomawo

shen shen 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Typo kkkkk

FiWonKyu0201 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Gomawo

casanova indah 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Gomawo buat semangatnya

aku akan lebih konsen ke RS38

casanova indah 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Ne, nanti aka nada flashback soal itu

Fitriasitibadriyah 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Semoga bisa, itu kelemahanku tuh

7/21/13 . chapter 1

aku nggak belok, imajinasi kan tidak terbatas

BabyWonKyu 7/21/13 . chapter 1

No pairing hehehe Mianhe

Kayaknya wonkyu moment termasuk sedikit kecuali di SJ M karena di SJ M memang kenyataannya mereka dekat, tapi juga demikian dengan Zhoumi dan Donghae

Riyuri89 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Kita ikuti saja dulu hehehe

RS38 semoga dalam 14 hari ke depan

ElrafLukha 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Reviewmu…selalu…wkwkwkwk  
This story is my promise for you. Be healthy, okay?

cloud prince 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Sungmin keluar sekolah, Donghae tidak lanjut SMU, dan kini Kyuhyun….

Authornya tega sekali ckckck

AriskaXian 7/21/13 . chapter 1

kkk Gomawo buat kesabarannya

adelia 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Aku suka membuat orang bergidik kkkk

nona icecream 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff-ku hehehe

kyuqie 7/21/13 . chapter 1

DD kan M juga chingu karena banyak adegan kekerasan

No NC hehehe

Okta1004 7/21/13 . chapter 1

RS38 sedang dibuat. Gomawo reviewnya hehehe

Gladiz 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Ne, idenya gokil kkkk

v3 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Akhirnya chingu mereview dengan kata-kata yang berbeda kkk Itu bagus

Nuryewookie 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Emangnya kenapa? Wajahnya cocok kok jika lagi berakting seram kkkk

GaemGyu92 7/21/13 . chapter 1

DD juga rate M haduuuh kkkk

Aisah92 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Ne, kkkk

Gaemgyu315 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Bukan, no pairing

Guest 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Ini tetap brothership kok (*tunjuk genre)

Cho hye yoo 7/21/13 . chapter 1

No NC. aku jamin

ryeohyun 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Aku hanya mengemukakan sebuah maslaah keluarga…bukan yaoi

Fitri MY 7/21/13 . chapter 1

No hehehe

demikyu 7/21/13 . chapter 1

RS38 dalam pengerjaan. Mianhe lama menunggu

Kiyuh 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Pasti tak ada. Aku jamin

NaraKim 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Mianhe kkkk

lisamei 7/21/13 . chapter 1

error nih reviewnya wkwkwk

DD akan dilanjut bareng Paralize

RS38 sedang dikerjakan. Gomawo buat semangatnya

Sparkling Haru 7/21/13 . chapter 1

Soal Siwon, kita ikuti saja agar nggak spoiler kkk


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : PARALIZE Chapter 3**

**Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Angst, Drama **

**Rating : Fiction M (benar-benar rate M)**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, dan Siwon. Member lain akan bertambah seiring cerita.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

Warning : Typo banyak, Geje udah pasti , OOC memang, AU, No pairing, No NC.

"Jika dekat berarti pairing, lebih baik dilewati saja hehehe. Mianhe"

**Summary : **"….Ada apa ini?" / "Donghae hyung memang pelupa." / "Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua, Kyuhyun sshi. / Aku akan menyerahkan diri.

**.**

"Kau menantangku?!"

"Sajangnim tahu seperti apa aku yang sesungguhnya. Aku sudah melakukan kebodohan terbesar dengan menolong orang yang akan membuatku mati meski nyawaku masih berada di dalam tubuhku!" Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. "Seharusnya hari itu aku membiarkan Anda mati, atau hari itu Anda yang membiarkanku mati. Bukankah aku layak menyesali hari pertemuan kita, Sajangnim?"

**.**

**.**

**PARALIZE**

_CHAPTER 3_

.

"Kau….AISH!" Siwon berbalik, tangannya meraih benda apapun yang ada di dekatnya saat itu, dan melemparnya dengan keras ke dinding.

"….Ada apa ini?" Suara Sungmin yang teduh terdengar dari mulut pintu. Namun namja itu tampak bingung karena ia datang saat lukisan dinding yang tadinya tergantung di dekat Kyuhyun berdiri telah berada di lantai. Ketika keduanya tidak menjawab, Sungmin berjalan mendekati lukisan dan membereskan, pekerjaan yang ia lakukan setiap hari sehingga menjadi kebiasaan. "Sayang sekali, bingkai sebagus ini sekarang menjadi rusak. Ada alat untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca?"

"Biar aku minta karyawan untuk membersihkannya," kata SIwon dengan nada dingin. Ia masih saja menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Seandainya ia tidak membanting lukisan itu, ia yakin Kyuhyun yang akan menjadi sasarannya. Namun yang membuatnya bertambah marah, Kyuhyun tampak sama sekali tidak peduli.

_"Sejak kemarin, aku sudah berada di level terbawah yang bisa aku bayangkan dalam hidupku…." _Kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi membuat Siwon semakin mengeraskan wajahnya. Tangannya terkepal menahan marah. _Bagus! Dia pikir aku tidak bisa menjatuhkannya lebih dari kemarin? Aku benar-benar akan membuatnya menyesal!_

"Ah, mianhamnida…." Sungmin berdiri dengan wajah merasa bersalah. "Aku hanya terbiasa membersihkan, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu sama sekali, Sajangnim. Pasti karyawan Anda bisa membereskan lebih dari yang bisa saya lakukan."

"Jangan berkata begitu, hyung. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf," kata Kyuhyun sambil melempar pandangan tajam ke arah Siwon. "Tak ada yang salah dengan apa yang hyung perbuat."

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum ketika Sungmin tertegun menyadari suasana tegang di antara keduanya.

"Kyuhyunie, apa kau membuat Sajangnim marah?" tanya Sungmin cemas. Ia membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika membungkukkan tubuh kepada Siwon. "Sajangnim, mianhamnida. Kyuhyun sshi belum waktunya bekerja, karena itu dia belum tahu bagaimana bersikap. Saya mohon, maafkan dia."

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar marah. Ia memaksa Sungmin menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyunie, kalau kau tidak bisa bersikap sopan kepada majikanmu, itu adalah kelalaianku sebagai seorang hyung. Kau tidak perlu mencegahku melakukannya."

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yang masih saja membungkuk 90 derajat. Ia memandang Siwon dengan pandangan memohon. "Katakan pada hyungku, bahwa Anda memaafkannya, Sajangnim…"

Siwon menautkan alisnya mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang bergetar. Ia hendak membuka mulutnya namun urung. Namja itu justru kembali berjalan ke balik meja, duduk dengan nyaman di bangkunya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat mata Kyuhyun yang sempat terlihat sendu, kembali menatapnya tajam dan penuh amarah.

Sepasang mata hitam itu semakin gelap ketika Siwon menarik sebuah map berwarna violet. Ia sengaja menyimpan surat perjanjian mereka dalam map berwarna khusus agar Kyuhyun langsung mengenalinya. Namja itu menyentuh map dengan gerakan yang membuat napas Kyuhyun tercekat. Kyuhyun kembali teringat sentuhan Siwon kemarin. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya menggigil.

"Sungmin sshi, bangunlah. Tak ada yang salah dengan Kyuhyun sshi," kata Siwon setelah cukup menikmati wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, sementara Kyuhyun masih memeluknya. Namun Kyuhyun bukan lagi memeluk untuk membangunkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya sedemikian rupa, seperti anak kecil yang sedang ketakutan dan meminta perlindungan. Siwon tersenyum menyadari gerakan itu.

"Aku tadi merasa kesal karena Kyuhyun sshi tidak mau lembur. Tugasku sangat banyak dan aku di rumah seorang diri. Aku membutuhkan asisten pribadi untuk mengurusi segala keperluanku selama dua hari ke depan. Dia bisa menginap di salah satu kamar tamu. Tapi Kyuhyun sshi menolak karena tidak berani meminta ijin padamu. Padahal aku sudah memeriksa jadwalnya,…tak ada hal penting yang harus dia kerjakan di kampus hingga minggu depan." Siwon menghela napas dengan suara yang sedikit berlebihan, agar Sungmin bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Jika tahu seperti ini, aku akan memilih asisten pribadi yang lain saja."

"Kyuhyunie, mengapa kau tidak mau? Kadang asisten pribadi memang tinggal di rumah atasannya agar sang atasan bisa bekerja dengan konsentrasi penuh," tegur Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang masih menggigil, tak menyadari Sungmin sudah menoleh ke arahnya. Meski ia mencoba tersenyum, senyum itu terasa sedikit dipaksakan. Sungmin menyadari hal itu. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Kyuhyun dengan cemas. "Aigoo, Kyuhyunie, wajahmu pucat! Kau juga sedikit menggigil. Jika kau sakit, tak apa kau menolaknya."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut ketika Kyuhyun memandang ke arahnya. "Syukurlah kita belum memakai uang itu. Kau kembalikan saja kepada Sajangnim. Hyung tidak akan marah. Sungguh. Sebaiknya jangan mencoba bekerja jika kau merasa lelah. Hyung masih sanggup menghidupimu, arra?"

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya. Kyuhyun yang berdiri menghadap Siwon bisa melihat jelas jari-jari Siwon yang mengetuk pelan map berwarna violet itu. Bahkan wajah tampannya tersenyum lebar sambil membuat gerakan memotong leher dengan tangan lainnya.

"Sungmin hyung, aku bukan orang yang lari dari tanggung jawab." Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin dan tersenyum meringis, berusaha seceria yang ia bisa. "Karena Sungmin hyung mengijinkan, aku akan melakukannya."

"Itu bagus." Mata Sungmin berbinar. "Hyung akan menyiapkan keperluan menginapmu."

"Itu tidak perlu." Suara Siwon membuat keduanya menoleh. Siwon tersenyum cerah hingga kedua lesung pipinya yang dalam tampak di wajah tampannya. "Aku bisa membelikan semua keperluan asistenku. Lagipula, dia perlu baju yang pantas untuk mendampingi seorang CEO. Dia mungkin perlu ke salon dan penata rambut juga."

"Ya! Jangan macam-ma…APPO!" Kyuhyun meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul keras oleh Sungmin.

"Kau harus sopan jika berbicara pada Sajangnim! Aigoo… ini semua kesalahanku."

Siwon tergelak melihat wajah Sungmin yang merupakan perpaduan malu, marah sekaligus geli melihat wajah sang magnae yang mempoutkan mulutnya. Siwon pun menikmati ekspresi lucu hyung dan dongsaeng itu.

Suara ketukan terdengar.

"Annyeong." Donghae muncul di pintu setelah Siwon mempersilahkannya masuk. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya melihat Kyuhyun di sana. Ia hanya diberitahu bahwa Sungmin menunggunya di ruangan Siwon. Ia memandang cemas ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih saja menampakkan wajah kesal.

"Donghae sshi, hyung-mu datang. Aku rasa kau pulang saja dahulu. Biar tugasmu didelegasikan kepada yang lain."

"Tapi, Sajangnim…"

"Jangan membantah!" Siwon menegur dengan wajah tersenyum. "Tugasmu hari ini memuaskan. Kita bisa mendapat klien besar dengan pendekatanmu yang apik. Meski kau tidak berpendidikan tinggi, kau ahli membuat orang lain menyukaimu."

"Ah, itu bukan trik," kata Sungmin sambil merangkul Donghae dengan bangga. "Donghae sshi orang yang baik, polos dan tulus hati. Dia juga penyayang. Ia tak perlu apapun untuk membuat orang menyukainya."

"Hyung…" Wajah Donghae memerah mendengar pujian Sungmin. Namun senyumnya menghilang melihat senyum di wajah Siwon.

"Ne, aku tahu sejak awal kalau dia seperti itu. Sebaiknya dia harus berhati-hati. Sifatnya bisa dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain." Peringatan Siwon terkesan tulus di telinga Sungmin. Hanya Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang memandang tajam ke arah Siwon. Sungmin sendiri mengangguk dengan pandangan berterima kasih.

"Aku senang Sajangnim sangat memikirkan Donghae sshi. Dia memang kelihatan lemah, tapi aku percaya orang seperti dia akan selalu dilindungi malaikat. Begitu kata nae eomma." Sungmin tertawa kecil, tak menyadari wajah ketiga namja di ruangan itu menampakkan emosi yang berlainan. Siwon merasa geli; Kyuhyun sedikit malu melihat wajah Sungmin yang berbinar-benar seperti anak kecil; dan Donghae yang nyaris menangis, berharap kata-kata Sungmin menjadi kenyataan kemarin.

"Ayo, Donghae-ah, Sajangnim sedang sibuk. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang agar tidak mengganggunya." Sungmin menarik Donghae untuk keluar, namun tertegun saat tangannya yang lain masih dipeluk erat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo, Kyuhyunie? Kau akan tinggal di sini dengan Sajangnim bukan?"

"MWO?!" Donghae langsung menutup mulutnya ketika mendapat deathglare dari Siwon dan gelengan tak kentara dari Kyuhyun. Sebuah tepukan keras di kepalanya membuat Donghae menoleh.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan? Main bersembunyi di belakangku?" tegur Sungmin.

"Mianhe, hyung, ini semua salahk… Arrgh!" Donghae berteriak kesakitan ketika Kyuhyun menginjak kakinya.

"Kyuhyunie! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tegur Sungmin.

"Habis Donghae hyung lama sekali bicaranya." Kyuhyun meringis. "Mianhe, hyung, aku yang meminta Donghae hyung agar tidak memberitahumu kalau aku melamar menjadi asisten Sajangnim."

"Asis…?" Donghae menjadi bingung. Ia pikir SUngmin sudah mengetahui permasalahan mereka.

"Kelemahan Donghae sshi memang ingatannya." Siwon menghembuskan napas dan memasang mimik prihatin. "Baru saja kemarin adikmu kuangkat menjadi asisten pribadiku. Masak kau lupa?"

"Donghae hyung memang pelupa." Kyuhyun memaksakan diri melepas tangan Sungmin dan memeluk Donghae dari belakang sambil tertawa. Tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Donghae terasa dingin saat Donghae menepuknya.

"Kyuhy….."  
"Hyung," potong Kyuhyun cepat, mencoba menyembunyikan getaran suaranya. "Sajangnim membayar gajiku sebulan di muka. Bawalah Sungmin hyung berobat, arra?"

"Hari ini juga?" Sungmin tertegun.

"Ne, Sungmin hyung. Lebih cepat ditangani akan lebih baik. Pemeriksaan awal dulu." Kyuhyun tersenyum, masih memeluk erat Donghae. Ia merasa aman menempel pada punggung Donghae yang hangat, meski ia tahu itu hanya masalah waktu.

"Sungmin sshi sakit?" Siwon melemparkan pertanyaan sambil lalu. Saat menyelidiki keluarga mereka, ia tahu pasti bagaimana kondisi Sungmin dan kedua adiknya. Ia tersenyum mendapati Kyuhyun lagi-lagi melempar tatapan tajam ke arahnya. "Aku punya kenalan dokter yang pandai. Dia sudah menangani keluargaku bertahun-tahun. Kalau Anda mau, aku bisa memintanya memeriksa Anda di rumah, sehingga Anda lebih nyaman."

"Ah tidak usah. Berikan saja alamatnya, aku dan Donghae sshi akan datang."

Siwon mendorong sebuah kartu nama hingga terhenti di pinggir meja. Sungmin mengambil dan membacanya sepintas. "Hangeng sshi?"

"Ne. Dia masih muda tetapi bisa menangani Anda dengan baik."

"Baiklah. Gomawo untuk semuanya, Sajangnim." Sungmin mendekati kedua dongsaengnya, dan tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk Donghae dari belakang, smentara Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Aigoo, kalian ini seperti akan berpisah lama saja. Hanya dua hari. Bukankah begitu, Sajangnim? Apakah aku bisa mempercayakan uri magnae kepada Anda?"

"Tentu saja. Kalian bisa menuntutku hitam di atas putih jika melanggar perjanjian."

"Perjanjian?" Sungmin kebingungan sementara Kyuhyun dan DOnghae semakin melekat satu sama lain. "Ah, aku mengerti. Tentu yang Sajangnim maksud perjanjian kontrak tenaga kerja."

Siwon hanya tersenyum . Kyuhyun menyadari tangan Donghae semakin erat memegang lengannya. Meski takut, ia sadar mereka tidak boleh membuat Sungmin curiga. Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Donghae dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Pulanglah, hyung. Jaga Sungmin hyung baik-baik."

Donghae menggeleng sambil menahan tangis. Hidungnya nyaris memerah karenanya. "Sana, hyung. Kau juga harus periksa penyakit pilekmu," seloroh Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. Ia mendorong Donghae ke arah Sungmin yang langsung menggandeng Donghae sambil mengangsurkan tissue untuk hidung dongsaengnya yang memerah.

Sungmin dan Donghae berpamitan kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tampak setengah menyeret Donghae keluar. Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu agar tidak melihat kedua hyungnya lagi. Sekaligus mencegah dirinya yang hendak berlari dari ruangan yang terasa sesak itu. Namun jika memikirkan kedua hyungnya, ia tidak berani melakukannya.

Begitu pintu tertutup, sesosok tubuh memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua, Kyuhyun sshi. Kau akan bersamaku dua hari penuh." Suara Siwon yang berbisik di telinganya membuat Kyuhyun menahan napas. Ia memejamkan mata ketika tangan Siwon membelai rambutnya. Napas namja itu terasa panas di sekitar wajah dan lehernya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan.

Tangan Siwon pun semakin erat memeluknya.

"Nah, asisten pribadiku, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, hmmm?"

"….Makan dan membeli baju."

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, memutar tubuh namja itu sehingga menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ah, jangan lupa, Sajangnim… Aku perlu sikat gigi dan peralatan mandi lainnya."

Kyuhyun meringis lebar saat Siwon menaikkan salah satu alisnya karena keheranan. Namun senyumnya menghilang ketika Siwon meraih HP yang ada di saku belakangnya. Siwon membuka casing HP itu dan mencabut baterenya.

"Sajangnim, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Memastikan tak ada yang mengganggu kita."

Kali ini Siwon yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

Donghae lebih banyak berdiam diri sepanjang perjalanan. Ia menggenggam erat tas kerjanya, seakan itu satu-satunya benda yang bisa menolongnya. Saat keluar dari kantor Siwon, Donghae sudah meminta bagian keuangan untuk merubah uang yang Kyuhyun dapat menjadi angka transferan di rekeningnya, sehingga ia tak perlu khawatir ketika membawa uang itu pulang. Namun ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun.

Berkali-kali Sungmin menanyakan keadaan Donghae yang terlihat aneh, namun namja itu hanya menggeleng sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir jika ia sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Donghae-ah, kalau kau seperti ini, kita balik saja ke rumah." Sungmin mengusulkan. Namun Donghae hanya menggeleng sambil kembali menghapus air matanya yang jatuh. Kesabaran Sungmin pun habis. "Unjeongisa-nim, tolong ganti tujuan. Antar kami ke…."

"ANDWAE!" Donghae tersadar dan menarik Sungmin yang tengah mencodongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk berbicara kepada supir taksi. "Hyung harus berobat! Aku harus bilang apa pada Kyuhyunie jika hyung tidak mau menurut? Padahal Kyuhyunie…padahal dia…."

"Padahal dia apa?" Sungmin memandang Donghae dengan wajah menakutkan yang jarang Donghae lihat. Sungmin hanya seperti itu jika mereka berdua melakukan kesalahan besar. "Sejak kemarin kalian berdua kalian aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Donghae menggeleng dengan panik, sementara Sungmin mulai mencengkeram kemeja kerjanya dengan tidak sabar dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "JAWAB AKU, LEE DONGHAE! Kalau tidak, kalian berdua jangan memanggilku hyung lagi!"

"Aku…Kyuhyunie…aku…" Donghae membuka dan menutup mulutnya dengan panik. Tak satu pun kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya selain kedua kata itu. Ia pun menangis dengan keras, membuat Sungmin tersadar. Akan sia-sia memaksa Donghae berbicara dengan cara yang ia lakukan tadi.

Sungmin ingin berteriak keras. Ia merasa perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Sesuatu di dalam tubunya mulai berdegup lebih cepat dari yang bisa ia tahan, namun Sungmin mencoba menarik napas, meredakan perasaan itu.

Sambil mengatupkan mulutnya menahan sakit, Sungmin menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus rambut dan punggung namja itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Unjeongisa-nim, byeong-won ga juseyo. (Pak supir, tolong antarkan ke rumah sakit)."

Mendengar kata-kata Sungmin, Donghae merasa lega. Ia memeluk Sungmin, dan pelan-pelan mulai menceritakan semua kejadian kemarin. Wajah Sungmin pucat pasi. Tangannya yang memeluk Donghae bergetar dengan hebat. Namja itu kemudian mendorong sang dongsaeng dan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tak akan dilupakan Donghae seumur hidupnya.

"Lee Donghae… Aku lebih baik mati daripada kalian berbuat seperti ini untukku."

"Hyung…"

Sungmin meringis. Tangannya meremas kencang dada kirinya yang semakin sakit. Lengan kirinya pun perlahan mulai mati rasa, dan daerah sekitar lehernya terasa sangat sakit sehingga ia merasa seperti tercekik. Keringat mengucur deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Melihat hal itu Donghae langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung! Jebal, hyung, bertahanlah!" Donghae menangis keras sambil memeluk Sungmin. Ia pun berteriak kepada sang supir agar mempercepat laju taksi karena Sungmin mulai kehilangan kesadaran. "Hyung…jeongmal mianhe, hyung… Ini semua karena aku lemah… Kumohon, hyung… Aku akan menyerahkan diri. Jika itu yang hyung mau, aku akan menyerahkan diriku kepada polisi. Tapi kumohon bertahanlah… "

Sungmin tidak menyangka akan merasa sebenci itu terhadap Donghae. Dongsaengnya yang manis, polos, dan baik hati… Ia tak pernah berpikir akan mempunyai perasaan benci sebesar itu. Namun saat melihat Donghae menangis dengan cemas dan berjanji akan menyerahkan diri, Sungmin tersadar…. Ia sama sekali tidak membenci dongsaengnya. Yang ia benci saat ini adalah dirinya sendiri. Seandainya kemarin ia memaksa kedua dongsaengnya berterus terang. Seandainya ia paham mengapa Kyuhyun merangkulnya begitu erat dan menahan tangannya. Seandainya ia mengerti ketakutan kedua dongsaengnya tadi. Begitu banyak pengandaian yang muncul di benak Sungmin. Sungmin ingin menghibur Donghae dan menenangkannya, namun kesadarannya mulai tenggelam.

.

.

**TBC  
.**

**.**

Maaf ff gaje ini terpaksa dilanjut dulu, sambil menunggu mood untuk RS ch38 muncul

Author cukup stress karena selama 1 bulan RS ch38 terhenti di halaman ke-6, sama sekali tidak bisa maju. Timeline sudah disusun, tetapi feelnya yang belum kembali.

Semoga ff ini bisa menjadi pengisi waktu luang sambil menunggu.

Kenapa bukan DD saja? Kenapa justru Paralize?  
Itu karena DD ingin saya kerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh sama seperti FS dan RS

Bukan berarti Paralize aku kerjakan dengan asal-asalan, tapi bisa dibilang ini tidak seserius RS dan tidak terlalu banyak detail njelimet seperti DD

Aigoo, author sudah bicara kepanjangan. Mianhe  
Untuk reader, reviewer maupun silent rider, gomawo sudah membaca ff gaje ini  
Balasan review belum bisa saya berikan, akan saya susulkan nanti.  
Saya benar2 berusaha membangun mood untuk RS38, tolong dimaklumi  
Kamsahamnida

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : PARALIZE Chapter 4**

**Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Angst, Drama **

**Rating : Fiction M (benar-benar rate M)**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, dan Siwon. Member lain akan bertambah seiring cerita.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

Warning : Typo banyak, Geje udah pasti , OOC memang, AU. Kata orang tua: di mana tanah dipijak di situ langit dijunjung…jadi, berhubung ff ini diupload di ffn, saya akan mengikuti aturan di sini. Main cast ff ini Siwon dan Kyuhyun (maybe) Jadi kalau merasa keberatan dengan adanya mereka, tolong dilewati saja. Mianhe, sebenarnya saya bukan shipper dan ini ff bukan pairing. Tapi karena aturan, maka saya kasih warning ini. Kalau boleh kasih kata pembukaan, saya ingin mengatakan: bacalah ff ini tanpa praduga apapun hehehe  
Gomawo

**Summary : **"A…apa yang kau lakukan?" / "Halo, dengan kantor polisi?" / "KYUHYUNIE!" / "Kau menculiknya?"

**.**

Sungmin tidak menyangka akan merasa sebenci itu terhadap Donghae. Dongsaengnya yang manis, polos, dan baik hati… Ia tak pernah berpikir akan mempunyai perasaan benci sebesar itu. Namun saat melihat Donghae menangis dengan cemas dan berjanji akan menyerahkan diri, Sungmin tersadar…. Ia sama sekali tidak membenci dongsaengnya. Yang ia benci saat ini adalah dirinya sendiri. Seandainya kemarin ia memaksa kedua dongsaengnya berterus terang. Seandainya ia paham mengapa Kyuhyun merangkulnya begitu erat dan menahan tangannya. Seandainya ia mengerti ketakutan kedua dongsaengnya tadi. Begitu banyak pengandaian yang muncul di benak Sungmin. Sungmin ingin menghibur Donghae dan menenangkannya, namun kesadarannya mulai tenggelam.

**.**

**.**

**PARALIZE**

_CHAPTER 4_

.

Suara pintu terbuka yang biasanya tidak menakutkan, kali ini berbeda untuk Kyuhyun. Ia masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari borgol ketika Siwon masuk kembali ke kamar tempatnya disekap. Ok, secara perjanjian, dia tidak dalam status disekap. Tapi mengingat kondisi kedua tangannya terbelenggu ke tiap sisi kepala tempat tidur, Kyuhyun merasa ia berhak merasa disekap. Apalagi berada di tempat ini sama sekali bukan keinginannya.

"Kau mau apa, Kyuhyun sshi? Kau pikir borgol itu bisa kau patahkan?" Siwon tersenyum sinis melihat usaha Kyuhyun untuk menarik lepas tangannya tidak juga berhenti. Siwon duduk di atas tepian tidur, memperhatikan namja keras kepala yang masih saja menarik-narik tangannya hingga pergelangan tangan itu mulai berdarah. "Ck ck ck… daripada menyakiti dirimu seperti itu, bukankah lebih baik kau menyimpan tenagamu?"

Siwon menyingkap anak rambut Kyuhyun yang jatuh menutupi matanya. Kyuhyun berusaha berpaling, tapi Siwon tetap merapikan dengan hati-hati. Ia juga mengusap peluh yang mulai membasahi wajah dan sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun akibat usaha kerasnya melepaskan diri.

"A…apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar ketika tangan Siwon berpindah dari wajah, ke kancing kemejanya. Sambil tersenyum, Siwon mulai melepaskan kancing itu. Kyuhyun mulai berontak. Ia berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Siwon, meski itu hanya membuatnya merapat ke kepala tempat tidur, tidak bisa beranjak ke mana pun.

"Andwae! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" seru Kyuhyun dengan suara yang mulai gemetar. Ia berusaha membalikan tubuh meski itu sia-sia.

"Kau ini keras kepala," desis Siwon kesal. Tiba-tiba tangannya menarik kemeja Kyuhyun dengan keras, hingga kemeja itu robek dan kancingnya berhamburan. Kyuhyun terbeliak mendapat perlakuan itu. "Aku sudah bilang bahwa akan membuatmu menyesal, bukan? Kau tidak mau menurut, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku bertindak kasar."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun, tangan Siwon kali ini menarik lengan kemeja Kyuhyun hingga robek. Ia terus melakukan itu meski Kyuhyun berteriak agar ia menghentikan perbuatannya. Siwon baru berhenti ketika kemeja Kyuhyun sudah sepenuhnya lepas dari tubuh namja itu.

Kyuhyun gemetar. Semua keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, lenyap begitu saja bersama tiap koyakan kemeja yang Siwon lakukan. Ia ingin merangkulkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang terasa dingin karena tersapu udara dalam kamar. Namun kedua tangannya masih terikat di tiap sisi tempat tidur. Mata hitamnya melebar ketika Siwon tersenyum. Baginya saat ini, senyum namja tampan itu sangat menakutkan.

"Aku rasa kita siap bermain sekarang."

"Andwae!" Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar ketakutan. Ia memandang Siwon dengan tatapan memelas yang belum pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. "Jebal, Sajangnim… Lepaskan aku… Kumohon… Aku akan lakukan apapun selain ini, aku akan kembalikan semua uang yang kuminta tadi meski butuh seumur hidup untuk itu. Kumohon, tolong lepaskan aku…"

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang mulai terisak ketakutan. Wajah yang biasanya putih itu kini memerah karena emosi yang bercampur aduk. Tubuhnya pun tampak gemetar, sama seperti bibirnya ketika mengucapkan kata-kata permohonan tadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menelepon polisi sekarang dan melaporkan hyungmu."

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika Siwon bangkit berdiri. Ia masih terdiam ketika namja itu meraih HP dan menekan beberapa tombol. Siwon sengaja melakukan semuanya dengan lambat, menikmati ekspresi Kyuhyun yang berada di antara dua pilihan.

Kyuhyun sangat kebingungan akan apa yang harus ia pilih. Kemarin, ia tidak berada di rumah Siwon, tidak dalam keadaan terikat, dan tidak kedinginan karena kemejanya dilucuti dari tubuhnya. Saat ini apa yang akan ia alami benar-benar terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Kyuhyun masih membisu ketika Siwon mendapatkan nada sambung.

"Yeoboseyo, dengan kantor polisi?"

Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiam diri.

"Saya Choi Siwon." Namja itu tertawa lebar saat polisi yang dikenalnya menyapa dengan ramah. Siwon memang menjalin hubungan dengan banyak pihak yang ia yakini akan membantunya saat ia memerlukan. Ia tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin kalut. "Ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin saya laporkan. Begini…"

"Andwae!"

Siwon mengernyit, memberi kode kepada Kyuhyun untuk menunda kata-katanya. "Pak polisi, bisa tunggu sebentar? Ada pegawai yang menanyakan sesuatu yang penting." Siwon tidak mematikan teleponnya, ia hanya menutup bagian mike HP itu dan memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Kyuhyun sshi? Aku beri waktu 1 menit atau kau tidak bisa membatalkan rencanaku lagi. Aku tak ingin mempermalukan diri di depan polisi. Jadi cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan!"

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, namun ia terlalu takut dan bibirnya gemetar, sehingga tak satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa itu artinya kau bersedia?"

Kyuhyun menahan napas sebelum kepalanya mengangguk.

"Pak polisi, maaf, tadi saya hanya ingin melaporkan, kalau daerah bagian barat sedikit gelap. Ne, jangan sampai ada kejahatan di sana. Mungkin penerangan jalan atau polisi yang berjaga akan sangat membantu." Namja tampan itu tertawa hingga kedua lesung pipinya tampak. "Ah, jangan sungkan…. Itu sudah kewajiban saya sebagai penduduk kota ini. Kamsahamnida."

Siwon menutup telepon, mematikannya, lalu beranjak ke tempat tidur. Namja tampan itu tersenyum senang sambil membuka kemejanya sendiri. Ia menghampiri pengatur AC, dan menurunkan suhunya, kemudian kembali duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Kau kedinginan?" Siwon menggosokkan tangannya ke perut Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat dingin. Ia tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun tersentak saat tangannya mulai menggosok semua bagian tubuh yang terbuka.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Siwon. Ia ingin berontak ketika tangan namja itu menyentuhnya, namun Kyuhyun memilih mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Setiap kali ia ingin melawan, ia berusaha mengingat Sungmin dan Donghae, menyebut nama kedua hyungnya itu di dalam hati hingga puluhan bahkan ratusan kali.

"Tolong hentikan…." Susah payah Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan jengahnya lagi. Seluruh wajahnya memerah karena marah, malu, sekaligus ingin menangis.

"Sudah hangat? Aku tak ingin kau membeku kedinginan." Siwon tersenyum sinis.

"Tolong hentikan…" Kyuhyun mengulang permohonannya. Ia kembali tersentak ketika tangan Siwon kembali menelusuri tubuhnya yang terbuka. Sesekali ia bergerak merespon sentuhan yang terasa tidak nyaman itu, namun ia mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Kau benar-benar bertahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara eoh?" bisik Siwon dengan nada seduktif di telinganya. "Kita lihat, apakah kali ini kau masih bisa menahan suaramu."

Mendengar ancaman itu, Kyuhyun terbelalak ketakutan. Matanya melebar ketika Siwon mulai melepaskan celana panjangnya. Ia menjadi panik. Pertahanannyapun runtuh. Kyuhyun dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa tak seorang pun bisa menolongnya kali ini.

"Andwae! Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu! Jebal!"

Kyuhyun menarik-narik lengannya, berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia tak peduli tangannya terasa sangat sakit. Ia juga melupakan persetujuannya tadi. Melupakan kedua hyungdeulnya. Juga melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak mungkin melepaskan borgol itu tanpa kunci.

Ketika kesadaran memasuki pikirannya, air mata pun jatuh mengalir membasahi wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat. Namja itu mencoba menendang dan bergerak sekuat mungkin sebagai usaha terakhir, agar Siwon tidak bisa melakukan apapun terhadapnya.

.

"KYUHYUNIE!" Sungmin tersadar dan berteriak memanggil nama magnaenya. Namun detik itu juga napasnya tersenggal karena terganjal dengan alat pernapasan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dengan sekali sentak, Sungmin melepaskan alat itu, membuat Donghae dan ganhosa yang berjaga segera mendekatinya.

"Hyung….tenanglah, hyung. Kau tidak boleh panik," kata Donghae sambil menangis. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Beberapa jam ini terasa sangat lambat untuknya. Sungmin mengalami serangan jantung sehingga mereka merawatnya dengan khusus.

Setelah melihat Sungmin bisa bernapas dengan baik, ganhosa bergegas keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

"Hyung…. Tolong jangan memikirkan Kyuhyunie…" isak Donghae. "Kalau dia tahu hyung seperti ini, bagaimana perasaannya? Mianhe, hyung, aku yang paling salah di sini… Aku akan menuruti apapun keinginan Sungmin hyung. Tapi kumohon, hyung harus sembuh dulu, arra?"

Sungmin menatap lemah ke arah Donghae. Ia mengulurkan tangan sehingga Donghae segera menyambut dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Mianhe, Donghae-ah… Hyung tadi khilaf…. Hyung tidak pantas memarahimu… Hyung lah yang paling bersalah dalam masalah ini."

Air mata yang mengalir di mata Sungmin, membuat Donghae menangis semakin keras. Ia memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Selama ini, Sungmin tidak pernah menangis. Bahkan ketika kedua orang tua mereka dikubur, Sungmin hanya menggendong Kyuhyun dan menggandeng tangan Donghae dengan wajah yang muram. Hanya hidungnya yang memerah yang menandakan ia menangis.

Sungmin mengelus kepala Donghae dengan sayang. Berusaha membisikkan kata-kata yang bisa menenangkan dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyung akan segera sembuh… Hyung harus sembuh sebelum Kyuhyunie kembali ke rumah. Setelah itu, kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya, arra?"

Donghae mengangguk lega. Ia menyingkir ketika uisa datang untuk memeriksa kondisi Sungmin.

_Kyuhyunie, bertahanlah… Kami akan mencari cara untuk melepaskanmu. _

Donghae menghapus air matanya, dan mencoba tersenyum ketika Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya.

.

"Kyuhyun sshi! Kyuhyun sshi!" Siwon menepuk-nepuk wajah Kyuhyun yang baru saja berteriak sangat keras. Bukan hanya itu, Kyuhyun juga memukul dan menendang dengan liar, sehingga Siwon kewalahan menahan tubuh Kyuhyun agar namja itu tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Ireona, Kyuhyun sshi. Kau sudah sadar? Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Namja tampan itu tersentak mundur ketika Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuka matanya, berteriak ketakutan dan menjauh darinya. Kyuhyun terus mundur hingga ke pojok tempat tidur, menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya, dan gemetar dengan hebat.

"Aigoo, kau menggigil. Jangan-jangan kau terkena infeksi. Tunggulah sebentar, uisa-nim sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini."

Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Siwon yang tersenyum menenangkan. Namja itu masih mengenakan pakaian kerja. Rambutnya tampak acak-acakan dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Siwon tampak mengantuk dan lelah. Namja itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali! Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Lihat! Kedua tanganmu terluka cukup parah!" Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga namja itu berteriak kesakitan, menunjukan kedua pergelangan Kyuhyun yang memerah dan berdarah saat Kyuhyun menarik-narik borgol berusaha melepaskan diri. "Kalau tahu seperti ini, aku cukup mengurungmu saja di kamar. Tidak perlu sampai memborgolmu."

Melihat kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun kembali meringkuk ketakutan dan menangis. Ia berjengit ketika Siwon hendak menariknya.

"Aku ingin hyungdeul… Aku ingin pulang ke rumah hyungdeul," isak Kyuhyun. Dia bergelung di dalam selimut sambil menangis seperti anak kecil. Hal itu membuat Siwon tertegun. Kyuhyun yang ia kenal tampak kuat dan berani, seakan tak ada yang bisa membuat namja itu tunduk. Tapi saat ini ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat berbeda.

_Apakah aku yang membuatnya seperti ini?_ Siwon memandang dengan sedih.

Saat jam pulang kantor tadi tiba, ia nyaris menyeret Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan perlawanan Kyuhyun semakin sengit ketika mereka tiba di rumah besarnya, di mana terdapat barisan penjaga di bagian paling luar, segerombolan anjing penjaga di bagian dalam, dan rumah yang sangat besar yang ia larang siapapun berada di sana kecuali saat jam-jam membersihkan rumah.

Kyuhyun berusaha kabur meski Siwon sudah mengatakan siapapun yang keluar rumah akan menjadi santapan anjing-anjing peliharaan. Mereka hanya dilatih untuk mengikuti perintah Siwon. Bahkan para penjaga tidak bisa melewati batas gerbang jika masih ingin hidup. Karena itu, Siwon mengurung Kyuhyun di kamarnya ketika ia mendapat telepon akan adanya meeting mendadak melalui video call. Ia memborgol kedua tangan Kyuhyun untuk menakut-nakuti namja keras kepala itu.

Siwon terkejut bukan kepalang ketika kembali satu jam kemudian, mendapati Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri dengan kedua tangan berdarah akibat menarik borgol dengan kuat terus menerus. Ia menyesal melupakan sifat Kyuhyun yang pantang menyerah.

Suara HP membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Wajahnya menjadi cerah dan ia bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. "Tunggulah di sini, Kyuhyun sshi. Aku akan menjemput uisa nim. Jangan lakukan apapun yang membahayakan dirimu, arra?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang keluar dari kamar. Terdengar pintu dikunci dari luar. Harapan Kyuhyun untuk lari dari rumah ini sangat tipis. Ia tengah meringkuk dengan selimut di sekujur tubuhnya, ketika Siwon masuk dengan seorang namja yang berparas lembut.

Mula-mula Kyuhyun menolak untuk diperiksa. Ia hanya ingin keluar dari rumah ini dan pulang ke rumah kecilnya yang hangat. Namun namja berparas lembut itu membujuknya dengan sabar, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun nyaris bersorak melihat uisa mengerutkan kening melihat lukanya. Dokter itu melempar pandangan menegur kepada Siwon. Namun Kyuhyun merasa kecewa ketika uisa tidak mengatakan apapun.

_Kyuhyun, kau ini bodoh sekali. Tentu saja dia akan memanggil uisa nim yang sekongkol dengannya. Kau bermimpi jika berharap bisa ditolong._

Kyuhyun memukuli kepalanya dengan gemas, tidak mempedulikan Hangeng dan Siwon yang saling memandang melihat ulahnya.

.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, Hangeng hyung?" tanya Siwon begitu pintu ditutup. Hangeng mengerutkan kening ketika Siwon kembali mengunci pintu kamar. Sama seperti saat mereka datang.

"Siwonie, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Hangeng dengan nada menegur. "Kau menculiknya? Dia sangat ketakutan tadi. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menyent…."

Wajah Hangeng memucat. Ia membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. "Aigoo…kau…kau tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya kan? Jangan katakan kau…kau…"

"Aku belum menyentuhnya, tapi aku mencintainya. Dia sudah menolong nyawaku dan aku jadi menyukainya. Apakah itu tidak boleh?"

Hangeng mengeluh dengan keras melihat tatapan Siwon yang tampak bingung. Ia berusaha menjelaskan, namun tersadar akan latar belakang Siwon. Namja itu pun menghela napas panjang.

"Sudahlah, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa padamu."

"Hangeng hyung, kau sudah kuanggap hyungku sendiri. Kalau menurutmu tindakanku salah, katakan saja."

Hangeng memicingkan mata ke arah namja tampan di hadapannya. "Jika aku mengatakannya, kau tidak akan menjadikanku umpan anjing-anjing buasmu, bukan?"

"Itu tidak mungkin." Siwon memasang wajah tersinggung. "Jika hyung mengkhianatiku, aku baru melakukannya."

"Itu cukup melegakan." Hangeng tersenyum lemah. "Begini, Siwonie. Kau suka dia. Tapi sepertinya dia ketakutan padamu. Kalau dia memang pernah menyelamatkan nyawamu, bukankah sebaiknya kau membuatnya senang dan bukan ketakutan?"

"Hyung, kalau dia menurutiku, dia akan senang!" sungut Siwon tak sabar. "Dia namja paling keras kepala yang pernah aku temui."

Hangeng menggeleng sambil mengurut dadanya tanpa sadar. Berbicara dengan Siwon yang nyaris bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau sangat tidak mudah. "Kalau kau masih menuruti hyungmu ini…. Lambatkan sedikit langkahmu. Buat dia tenang dan merasa aman. Jangan memaksanya untuk apapun. Kalau dia senang bersamamu, barulah kau boleh berbuat apapun yang kau mau."

"Abeoji tidak pernah bertanya aku senang atau tidak. Ini tidak adil," tolak Siwon keras.

"Jadi kau ingin menjadi seperti neo abeoji?"

Siwon termenung. Tanpa terasa ia bergidik dan menggelengkan kepala dengan keras.

"Aku tidak mau seperti dia. Aku akan melakukan seperti yang kau ajarkan, hyung."

"Itu bagus." Hangeng tersenyum lega. Ia melirik pintu kamar tadi sambil menghela napas, berharap keberuntungan berpihak pada namja di dalam sana. "Hyung pulang dulu. Pastikan dia meminum obatnya agar tidak terjadi infeksi. Dan kalau bisa…kau membujuknya untuk check up."

"Check up?" Wajah Siwon memucat. "Kyuhyunie sakit? Bukan hanya luka?"

Hangeng terdiam beberapa saat. "Seharusnya luka seperti itu tidak membuatnya pingsan. Meski pun ia ketakutan terhadapmu, seharusnya hal itu juga tidak terjadi. Ada baiknya dia melakukan check up. Aku tidak tahu…. Hanya perasaan saja. Mungkin saja aku terlalu mengantuk sehingga tidak berpikir jernih."

"Mungkin juga, hyung." Siwon meringis. "Aku antar kau sampai di luar. Mianhe sudah merepotkanmu malam-malam begini."

"Siwonie…"

"Ne?"

"Dia akan datang inspeksi malam ini."

"Dia?" Wajah Siwon menjadi tegang. "Nae abeoji?"

"Info ini belum pasti. Seseorang yang kukenal membantuku mencuri dengar di sana." Hangeng menepuk bahu Siwon. "Berhati-hatilah. Sebaiknya kau memikirkan temanmu itu. Jangan sampai membahayakan orang yang ingi kau lindungi."

"Demi dia, aku sanggup melakukan papun, hyung."

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah membuktikannya sampai saat ini."

.

Kyuhyun keheranan ketika Siwon masuk dengan wajah merah padam. Daripada marah, namja tampan itu lebih terlihat takut.

"Kyuhyun sshi, kumohon bekerjasama lah saat ini. Jika tidak, aku tak segan-segan untuk menembakmu. Waktu kita sempit. Dia bisa tiba kapan saja." Siwon mengacungkan sebuah pistol yang Kyuhyun yakin itu sungguhan dan berisi peluru. Pengamannya masih terpasang, namun Siwon tampak siap melepasnya kapan saja.

Saat Kyuhyun mengangguk, Siwon langsung membantunya berdiri meski Kyuhyun sempat menolak. Siwon juga membawa barang-barang yang dibelinya tadi untuk Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe, aku harus menutup matamu. Jangan khawatir, kau tak akan terantuk."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut ketika Siwon membimbingnya entah ke mana. Sepanjang menelusuri rumah yang luas itu, Kyuhyun tak mendengar suara seorang pun selain mereka. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun heran. Namun ia menutup mulutnya.

Mereka masuk dari satu ruang ke ruang yang lain. Sepertinya ruang biasa. Tetapi Kyuhyun memproses pergerakan mereka dengan cermat. Ia menandai ruangan yang berpindah setiap Siwon mengarahkannya dengan lebih hati-hati, pertanda mereka tengah melewati batas ruangan, entah itu berupa pintu atau bukan.

"Sudah sampai." Siwon melepaskan penutup mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya ruangan. Mereka berada di tempat yang sangat luas dan nyaman, mirip sebuah apartemen, meski jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan rumah Siwon secara keseluruhan. Bedanya, tak ada satupun jendela ke luar di sini kecuali jendela antar ruang.

"Makan dan minumlah apa yang kau suka. Sementara ini, berdiam dirilah di sini sampai aku kembali." Siwon berdecak ketika sebuah pesan masuk. "Tamu mendadak kita sudah datang. Kalau kau mengantuk, ada kamar kosong di sana."

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tangan Siwon yang menunjuk sebuah pintu. "Itu kamarmu. Aku harus segera pergi."

Kyuhyun mencermati pintu di mana Siwon pergi. Ketika ia menyusul beberapa menit kemudian, ia tersenyum miris. Di balik pintu tadi terdapat ruang keluarga, dapur, dan sebuah pintu menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya Siwon tidak bodoh untuk memperlihatkan pintu keluarnya.

Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangan awal. Ia menuju kamar yang ditunjuk Siwon. Namja itu tertegun melihat kamar itu sangat besar dan nyaman. Sebuah kasur besar, meja tulis, lemari yang tertanam didinding, semua tampak nyaman dilengkapi sebuah kursi baca dengan meja mungil di sisinya. Kyuhyun meletakkan pakaian dan peralatan mandi yang dibelikan Siwon ke atas meja. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat mengeluarkan apalagi menatanya. Kyuhyun berharap bisa keluar dari rumah ini.

Kyuhyun mengamati kedua pergelangan tangannya yang sudah dibalut uisa dengan rapi. Hawa dingin di kamar itu membuatnya membongkar paper bag untuk mengambil jaket yang dibelinya. Jaket berwarna biru itu langsung ia kenakan sebelum beranjak ke luar kamar.

_Aku harus mencari jalan keluar. Pasti ada cara untuk lari dari sini. _

Kyuhyun menelusuri ruangan demi ruangan sambil menandai jalan agar bisa kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tak menyangka tempatnya berada itu sangat luas. Sesekali ia membuka lemari-lemari yang terlihat, kotak perangkat, dan berbagai hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya.

_Aneh! Ini banker! Meskipun terlihat seperti rumah, tapi ini sebuah banker!_

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kaleng dari lemari dapur. Tanggal yang tertera masih sangat lama masa berlakunya. Ia juga menemukan persediaan sabun, dan berbagai kebutuhan sehari-hari dalam skala besar di beberapa ruangan. Tidak dikelompokan berdasarkan jenis, namun tiap 3-4 ruangan, ia bisa menjumpai berbagai macam perlengkapan untuk hidup.

_Banker ini dibuat untuk seseorang yang bodoh. Sangat bodoh untuk mencari keperluannya sendiri. Suhu ruangan di atur secara otomatis. Panel listrik tadi dirancang dengan canggih sehingga lampu tidak padam selama tenaga listrik digantikan oleh genset. Apa-apaan ini? Siapa orang yang memerlukan banker seperti ini? _

Kyuhyun terus berjalan hingga tiba di sebuah ruangan luas lainnya. Ruangan itu menyerupai ruang opera, lengkap dengan panggung, pojok di mana baju-baju teater yang berwarna-warni tergantung rapi, juga lampu sorot. Matanya memicing ketika berjalan ke tengah panggung, tiba-tiba lampu sorot menyala mengikuti langkahnya.

_Lampu ini memakai sensor gerak… Ada seseorang yang senang berakting di panggung. Siapa yang menyiapkan sorotan lampu ini untuknya sudah bisa kuduga. Dasar Sajangnim yang aneh. Kurasa otaknya bukan hanya kotor. Dia juga sedikit tidak waras. Mana ada orang yang membuang uang untuk hal-hal seperti ini…. Siapa yang sedang dia manjakan dengan membabi buta?_

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara orang dari ruangan lain yang sepertinya merupakan ruang ganti. Ia mencoba mengintip ke dalam. Seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik, dengan gaun hitam yang membalut tubuh langsingnya, tengah menghadap cermin besar. Jemarinya yang lentik bergerak berirama ke arah cermin, seakan sedang meluncurkan sebuah mantera.

"Mirror, mirror upon the wall… Who is the fairest of all?"

Suara yang mengalun membuat Kyuhyun mengusap telinganya. Ia jelas-jelas mendengar suara namja keluar dari yeoja cantik itu. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mendekat untuk memastikan pendengarannya. Cukup dekat hingga bayangannya terpantul pada cermin.

"MWO?!"

Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak. Belum sempat ia menjawab, yeoja cantik tadi berbalik ke arahnya dengan wajah yang sangat berbeda. Wajah cantik itu berubah menjadi menyeramkan, dengan sepasang mata yang menyorot marah. Dengan langkah lebar ia mendekat dan mencengkeram baju Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kulitmu lebih putih dariku? Kenapa pupil matamu begitu besar dan hitam? Rambutmu…bahkan rambutmu begitu hitam…?!" Kyuhyun meringis ketika tubuhnya diguncang dengan keras. Yeoja atau namja itu berteriak histeris, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit karena telinganya berdenging.

"ANDWAEEEEE! Tidak boleh ada yang mengalahkanku!" Yeoja atau namja cantik itu menatapnya dengan mata berapi-api. Ia memperketat cengkeramannya, dan mendorong Kyuhyun dengan keras ke dinding. "Kau harus mati. KAU HARUS MATI!"

.

TBC  
.

.

Tidak ada yang ingin author tulis karena udah pegel ngebut bikin ini semalaman selain:

ditunggu reviewnya hehehe

Gomawo buat yang sudah membaca

Kamsahamnida


End file.
